On The Road Again
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another team case story with my OMC Matt Taylor. This is a stand alone story and my OMC should be easy to follow. Very much the entire team in my world, Prentiss included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My Spanish Sparkplug has created a monster. She challenged me to do a case story with my OMC Matt involved. She and all the rest of you got **_**Waterloo**_**. But I liked the fun of getting challenged so much, I've gone back to that idea again; this time all on my own. And since today is my Sparkplug's birthday, I thought it would be a good day to start posting this.**

**Once again, this is a fully written story. You will get a chapter a day. The dark side of the FF force will not best me!**

**You all know the rest, but to keep the Sith Lords (aka FF mods) happy, I have to do it. All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Mat Taylor entered the glass doors with the BAU logo etched on them and headed for the coffee pots at his usual time on Monday morning. He had dropped off the three kids, now all in elementary school and was in by 8:20. Hotch, doing the same for Jack, hadn't been much ahead of him as Matt noticed the light on in Hotch's office. The rest usually appeared around nine. His coffee cup, with the Marine logo on it was waiting as usual, after washing it out on Friday and leaving it in its spot. As he poured his first cup of decaf, he shook his head a bit. _Our turn for the week in hell_ he thought.

Section Chief Mateo Cruz had sent out a section wide email that he wanted to see each of the units in his command working in action to "better understand them" he said, with the offering to the Unit Chiefs to pass it down to their other agents. Matt and Rossi had shared an eye-roll over the missive getting coffee together over three months ago. Cruz and JJ's run-in with a ghost from their past had waylaid that plan a bit. Yet, when Hotch's email last Friday said that this week would be the BAU's top team's turn, Matt and Dave, in their respective offices had groaned. _Loudly._

Matt was sitting in his office, taking a break after following up on his emails that had amassed over the weekend. He looked at the stack of consults on his desk that would next get his attention and leaned away from his desk in his high backed black leather chair, taking a sip of coffee. _If you can call if that_ Matt mused; with his stomach issues, long ago earned in an Iraqi desert, it was a 50/50 blend of decaf and skim milk he kept stocked in the BAU fridge. No one in the Unit dared to pilfer from carton as could be the case with a shared refrigerator.

His phone rang and he leaned up to look at it. The phone system that cradled the receiver gave him the information he needed. It was Garcia, yet he answered with his usual for all inter-office phone calls. "Taylor," he simply said.

"Cob, my super-duper assistant liege, I need you in my lair now."

Matt deeply respected Penelope Garcia to the end of the earth but couldn't resist the opening to play with her. "Garcia, I'm not Morgan and if you remember, I'm a happily married man."

"I know that sir; but there's something you've got to see pronto," she hurriedly said.

Matt knew her voice. "Do I have time to fill my coffee cup," he asked.

"If you do it record time sir."

_Shit_ Matt thought and flew out of his chair and his office door. He didn't bother grabbing his suit coat, hanging over the chair and sped out in his usual rolled up dress shirt sleeves and his shoulder holster carrying his weapon. Aaron and Dave, working on a consult together in Hotch's office noticed Matt go down the steps by Reid's desk. "That doesn't look good," Dave said.

"No it doesn't," Hotch said.

Morgan was in the bullpen with Reid and the ladies, catching up with them, taking a sip of his coffee as he sat on the corner of Emily's desk. "Hey Cob, how was your weekend," he asked.

Matt kept on his mission, ignoring Morgan to get a re-fill of decaf and quickly pulled his milk container to fill his cup. He hastily shoved it back in the fridge and made a hurried walk to the doors of the BAU. Cruz was just entering. "Good morning Agent Taylor," he said.

"Sir," Matt nodded as he speed out the door.

Reid looked at the rest. "This is not good."

Matt got to the door of Garcia's lair and quickly swiped his FBI ID through the security system. He, Hotch and Dave had immediate access, unlike all the others that had to enter their security code.

He walked in to see Kevin Lynch standing next to Garcia in her chair. "Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"Sir, with the change of command with the new Section Chief, I got my duties split. Since I know so much of what all of you do as well as Penelope, Cruz pulled me in to monitor some things including the HSKD."

Matt took a sip of his coffee and shook his head a bit. "The edicts from on high," he sighed.

Penelope looked at him. "Why back to the suit pants Cob?"

Matt smiled. "Yup; but I stood my ground on that item in the field; Cruz agreed," Matt smiled. While Cruz, like Strauss, expected a professional office, he let Garcia go with her attire and gave the team all the latitude they needed to be in the field. The team could live with that.

"And Rossi," Garcia asked. David Rossi still wore a pair of his Italian made jeans to work every day.

Matt smiled. "Garcia, have you known a Section Chief that has the cajones to argue with David Rossi?" She smiled. "Back to the top please; both of you," he said, taking another drink of this coffee.

"Sir, Kevin hit on something and I think we may a case."

-00CM00-

An hour later, the team was in the Round Table room, with Cruz there as well. Garcia buzzed into the room, with Kevin in tow. Hotch and Matt were the last to arrive 30 seconds later and quickly sat down.

Garcia looked at Cruz. "Sir, I'm sorry I don't have a Tablet for you."

"I've got my own Bureau issue one; I apologize not letting you know to get it connected." Garcia smiled.

"He can share mine for now," Hotch said.

"Garcia," Matt said, getting her back on point.

"Right Sir Cob; there's been a series of accidents on interstates in Kansas, Texas and the latest just outside Oklahoma City. Each accident involved a semi-trucker losing control of his rig and suffering a fatal crash."

"This involves us how," Blake intoned. Morgan nodded his head.

Garcia clicked up the first picture of a horrible semi tractor-trailer accident. "The first was on I-70 five weeks ago, just outside Abilene, Kansas. Road conditions were clear as a bell, with pristine weather conditions although at dusk. Yet the trucker was headed eastbound; out of the sun." She clicked up another picture.

"This is the second; just outside Amarillo, Texas two weeks ago. As you all can see by the pictures, the tire marks on the highway show a significant amount of the truck making violent sways between the lanes at a high speed. And interstate cameras caught the footage of the crash." Garcia played it on the large LCD panel in the room. The crash was violent with the semi slamming into the side of the abutment of a bridge going over the freeway. Everyone shook their head at the footage. "It happened just before dawn, with the truck eastbound; into the rising sun."

Reid shook his head. "I still don't see the connection."

Matt explained Kevin's connection to the case. "Go Kevin," he said.

"Yes sir," he nodded at Matt. "I didn't catch it either until a Field Agent working out of the Topeka office caught the similarities of something between the first two cases and flagged it."

"Why would a Topeka Field Agent be investigating truck accidents," Emily asked.

"It's an interstate highway; while state law enforcement, no matter the level patrols them, it still falls under federal jurisdiction," Matt said. "NTSB and the Bureau are automatically called in."

"And then this happened early last Friday morning, on I-40 just outside of Oklahoma City," Garcia said, clicking her remote and looking away. "Freeway cameras caught it as well." The team all knew it wasn't going to be good.

The wreckage and carnage was devastating. "Along with the semi driver, a family of five was killed in the minivan involved in the crash."

"Kevin, what made you note these incidents," Rossi asked.

"Sir, the original Field Agent's follow-up reports about the toxicology reports on the driver's in the first two accidents. And when the preliminary autopsy results of the third driver hit this morning, I knew I had to say something." He looked at Matt, who nodded at him to continue. "They all three had the same thing in their tox results."

"Which was," JJ asked.

Kevin looked at Matt. Taylor looked around the table. "The regional Bureau lab at the Dallas Field office has confirmed the finding from the first two accidents; Compound 1080."

Morgan flipped the pen he was holding in the air, leaning back in his chair, shaking his head at Prentiss and Blake. Rossi closed his Tablet and started to gather his files.

Hotch looked at Taylor. "The jet?"

"Chuck and Angie are waiting on us; so in Agent Anderson in our Go Room."

"Chief Cruz," Hotch asked Matt.

"On the manifest; Anderson has him covered as well."

Cruz looked at Hotch and Taylor. "I'm prepared to go."

Hotch looked around the room as Dave was already walking out. "Wheels up in thirty; we've got to get on top of this; we'll finish this discussion on the jet." He nodded at Garcia and Kevin.

"We'll be here sir and ready," Garcia said. "Stay safe my loves," she added as the rest quickly exited the room.

###

**A/N: NTSB in the US is the National Transportation Safety Board. I'm sure many of you have heard of them investigating airplane crashes. They do these type of crashes as well.**

**Happy Birthday Kitten0409! Luvs ya babe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forty minutes later, Chuck and Angie had the GulfStream 550 racing down the Quantico runway for take-off having been delayed by inbound traffic to once again support the White Tops; POTUS' ride from the South Lawn of the White House to Andrews Air Force Base.

Matt was in his usual seat to keep in touch with the flight crew. Dave joined his side of the four top of seats. Hotch and Cruz occupied the other half. The rest of team was scattered about the cabin, buckled in for the ride.

The seatbelt sign blinked off and Angie made the announcement. The rest of the team got up to use the bathroom or get the coffee brewing. Cruz looked at the other three agents in the four top. "Does this happen often? A field agent making a connection to a possible case that doesn't get sent up the chain of command?"

Matt and Dave looked at Hotch. He knew he had just been designated to handle the politically sensitive question of the workings of the Bureau. "Yes sir; most of the agents, as you know, in the small field offices are young; two, three years out of the Academy at best." Cruz nodded. "A lot of their supervisors see it as them trying to work their way up and don't look at the merit of their findings."

"And let's be honest Chief Cruz," Rossi added. "Their supervisors think they are stuck where they are and should be in a better gig. And their experience isn't much older; most tend to see 'glory hounds' as they're called, trying to get a leg up on their careers."

Cruz smiled. "I knew you would be blunt Dave, as usual. And I know those Bureau politics."

"Don't get us wrong sir," Matt added. "For every one that we take a look at, we blow off, what," he asked looking at the other two. "Probably ninety-nine percent?" Hotch and Rossi shook their heads in agreement. "It's the one percent we wish we didn't have to dig so hard to find."

"Duly noted Matt," Cruz said. "Can we all relax and just get along? I'm not grading all of you; I just want to see how all of you function so I have a better handle on the job you do." The team had started to gather around a bit. He looked at Taylor. "So I'm Mat and you're Matt or to avoid confusion, Cob."

"I can live with that Mat; yet know this and you know my background. When we are among locals or in a field office…."

"The chain of command is respected Matt," Cruz interrupted. "And yes, I know your background. I agree completely," he said. Cruz got the Cob point. The rest of team knew that worked for the four of them, but not necessarily them, much like Erin Strauss.

"Coffee is ready," Morgan said from the galley in the back as Blake came out of the restroom.

"Thank God," she said, getting the Morgan smile. Cruz got up to get a cup as Morgan pulled mugs from the previously locked cabinet.

"Rossi or Hotch," Morgan asked, as Blake filled her cup, grabbing another.

"Hotch; straight with a touch of sugar," she smiled, pouring the second.

JJ entered the scene. "I've got Rossi," she smiled grabbing two mugs.

"And I know my man," Morgan added, grabbing the decaf coffee pot. "I just hope Chuck and Angie remembered his milk." Emily, walking in as well, yanked the dorm size fridge open, pulled out the ever present half gallon of skim milk and handed it to Morgan.

Cruz smiled. "You all know how each of you take your coffee?"

"Sir, this plane is our second home," Blake smiled, leaving with the two cups. JJ left with Rossi's cup and Morgan did the same. Morgan handed Matt his cup of coffee and then leaned against the cabinet on the opposite side of the four top.

By the time the team was ready with their fuel that kept them going, Garcia appeared on the jet's screens and the laptop open on the table between the four top. Chuck and Angie had them at cruising altitude. "Anything new Garcia," Hotch asked.

"Yes sir; the Dallas field lab did a speed check on last trucker. Compound 1080 is confirmed as well sir."

"Someone fill me in," Cruz said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hit it Doc," Taylor said, taking his own gulp.

Reid spoke up, leaning against the cabinet with Morgan. Emily was standing next to Rossi's side as JJ and Alex were on the couch beside the cabinet. "Compound 1080 or Sodiumfluoracetate is an organ fluorine chemical compound. It's a colorless powder and tastes like regular salt. It's used as a metabolic poison."

"How is it made or produced," Rossi asked, interrupting Reid's dissertation. Cruz looked at Rossi sitting across from him. Rossi smiled. "We have to give him a chance to breathe." The team all lightly laughed.

"I appreciate that Rossi," Reid smiled. "SF is readily quantitated at the sub-microgram to per gram concentrations in a small, usually one gram soil sample. The samples are ultrasonically extricated with water which is then partitioned with hexane, and acidified prior to re-extrication with ethyl acetate. The latter is then taken to dryness in the presence of a triethanolanine 'keeper'. The resulting acid is derivatized with pentafluorobenzyl bromide. Quantitation is performed using a gas chromatograph equipped with an electronic-capture detector."

"What kind of background would you need to know and then do that," Prentiss asked.

"An intense working knowledge of Organic Chemistry; at least at an MBA level. And the access to that equipment to finish the poison."

"Or is highly funded and can do it in a lab built at home," Alex added.

"Garcia," Hotch intoned.

"On it sir," she said.

"Doc, what are the symptoms," Taylor asked.

"After ingestion, approximately thirty minutes to three hours later, the initial symptoms of nausea, following by vomiting and abdominal pain will start. There will also be sweating, confusion and agitation. In significant poisonings, cardiac abnormalities develop. The neurological effects include muscle twitching and seizures. Consciousness becomes progressively impaired and after a few more hours, the victim slips into a coma. Death is normally due to ventricular arrhythmias, progressive hypertension unresponsive to treatment and secondary lung infections."

"Is there an antidote Spence," JJ asked.

Reid shook his head. "Effective antidotes are unknown."

"So is the poison killing these drivers or the crash," Morgan asked.

Hotch looked at Cob. "That's the first thing we need to find out."

"Which means we're going to have to split the team."

Hotch nodded at him. "Your call."

Cob held his finger up at Hotch and then reached for the button to contact their pilots. "Cockpit," Chuck quickly answered.

"Chuck, its Plan A. Topeka first, OK City second and then Amarillo. You two can stay there and get the team members back to OK City when they're done. The Topeka crew can drive there."

Taylor looked at Hotch. "My suggestion would be JJ, Emily and I will do Topeka and meet up with the original case agent. Dave, Morgan and Blake can do Amarillo; you, Cruz and Reid can set up shop in the Oklahoma City Field Office and investigate that crash." Hotch nodded his acceptance.

"Garcia, are you still there," Hotch asked.

"At the ready sir."

"Call all three of those offices and tell them we will be arriving. Matt, Morgan and myself can get you arrival times once we get closer. And also add that each group will need to make a swing by the medical examiner's office."

"And Garcia," Taylor added. "Get ahold of the Kansas State Police. Give them a heads up we'll need a helicopter at the Field Office in Topeka so we that we can make the trip to the first scene faster and see it from the air."

"Make that all three Garcia," Hotch added. "Oklahoma City might have their own chopper at their disposal."

"Roger that my fearless leaders; consider it done." She disappeared from the screens.

Morgan smiled. "Mama is going to make a whole load of friends this morning," he said, rolling his eyes. JJ gulped and Alex shook her head. Morgan looked at Cruz. "With all due respect sir, I don't care if Bob in payroll doesn't get the joke."

"Neither do I," Cruz smiled. "But if someone calls the hotline complaining, the Bureau has to address it."

"And Agent what's her name was all over that," Rossi deadpanned. The rest snickered as Hotch just looked at Cruz and shook his head.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to attend," Cob smiled. Hotch groaned and Cruz laughed.

###

**A/N: All of the information on Compound 1080, or SF, was through a Wiki article quoting the Oak Ridge National Laboratory; the Organic Chemistry Division. All rights belong to those two entities.**

**The line about "Bob in payroll" was from the **_**The Black Queen**_** episode, written by Breen Frazier. Dues rights to him as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! I appreciate them so much.**

Chapter 3

The team all bounced ideas off of each other the rest of the trip to Topeka. Rossi made his usual scribbles in his black notebook, as Matt typed into his laptop that was on the table to do the same. When Garcia wasn't on the two LCD screens in the cabin, Chuck and Angie had put up their usual map of the jet's progress westward.

As the jet was crossing the Mississippi River, Garcia appeared. "OMG Cob, red hot alert. Don't expect a welcoming committee when you walk into the Topeka Field Office. The head agent there is none too pleased that you folks are showing up." Cruz looked at him.

"Well isn't that just too damn bad," Matt said. "How'd it end up?"

"Basically sir, I told him some of you were coming, that's it and buckle up his big boy pants."

Matt laughed. "Good work Garcia."

"Thank you my assistant liege; more to do gang; back at ya in a bit." Garcia disappeared.

Cruz shook his head. "You can run into that?"

Rossi eyed him. "Don't you know the big bad BAU is walking all over their toes? They don't need help." Cruz shook his head.

Hotch took over. "If they haven't invited us, that's what most of them think, whether it's a Bureau office or locals."

Ready to get away from the case details to take a bit of a break, the team reminisced about some of their encounters like that. Blake just shook her head at some of the stories.

"Hotch, remember the case in Kansas City, Kansas," JJ asked with a smile.

"The one with the OCD detective?" he smiled. JJ nodded with a smile as well. "I remember; Captain Wright really wanted us to fail."

"The case about the housecleaner killing the homeless and street people," Rossi said. Hotch looked at him. "Whatttt? When I came back I checked up on all of you," he smiled.

"Did we pass Big Dog?" Matt asked with a devilish smile.

"You did as a team; you my Irish lad still needed some work."

"That's why Strauss let you in the door mom," Matt snarked. "I was your homework assignment." Cruz roared along with the rest, enjoying the banter as Morgan reached across the aisle and lightly swatted Dave's forearm.

JJ shook her head. "What did Wright throw back at you Hotch in the alley? Something about homes…."

"I had challenged him in his office earlier that if they were from a different segment of society, he might be thinking differently."

"No, you think they all got jobs and homes," Reid quoted. Morgan pointed at him.

Cruz looked at Rossi. "How'd the kids do," he asked with a smile.

"The kids got a serial killer that had claimed the lives of 63 homeless and street people and put him in the hell he deserved," Rossi proudly smiled.

"From the flight deck," Angie said, interrupting their reminiscing. "We're on final into Topeka and it won't take us long to get down." The team began to feel the jet descending in altitude. "Everyone get buckled up."

Memory lane was done as they all found their places and seatbelts.

-00CM00-

Fifteen minutes later the jet rolled to a stop in front of a tiny building that obviously housed the terminal, if you could call it that, for private jets. Hotch shook Matt's hand and Cruz did as well as they waited for the jet engines to whine down so the three agents could safely debark. He, Emily and JJ gathered up their briefcases and they all put on their suit coats.

"Cob, we're ready to open the door," Chuck said over the intercom. The three made their way to the door, Matt being last.

"Keep in touch," Hotch said.

"You too dad," Matt said. Dave snickered. He turned to shake Chuck and Angie's hands in the cockpit and followed the ladies out the jet's hatch. Two of the luggage compartment doors whined open as Matt stepped on the ground.

A worker walked up to them as the three waited for the doors to completely open. He politely whistled. "A Gulf Stream 550; we don't see many of them around here," he drawled, pointing at a small row of prop planes. "We mostly get them."

Matt just smiled. "We need to grab our luggage and then it will be heading back out."

"Have you seen an FBI vehicle around here," Emily asked.

"FBI? No ma'am. Y'all with the FBI," he asked as he stuck his head into one of the compartments. He saw the Bureau logo on the go bags. "Never mind," he absently said. The three worked with him to get their go bags and luggage.

"Y'all out here on a case?"

Matt nodded. "We're here to assist the Topeka Field Office with a case they're investigating." He walked up the side of the jet and gave Chuck thumbs up through the side cockpit window. The luggage compartments doors began to shut and the stairs folded up into the fuselage.

Just then, a black SUV with government plates pulled up. "Yup, I guess y'all are," the kid said and moved off to put on his ear protection, getting ready to guide the jet back out.

A young, black agent got out of the vehicle. "Agent Taylor," he asked.

Matt stuck out his hand. "I'm Matt Taylor; this Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau."

"Hello; I'm Mike Jordan; the agent that flagged the case." Matt eyed him. Jordan smiled. "Please don't start; I'm no relation to _the MJ_," he smiled. They all shared handshakes and small talk.

Jordan opened the back of the SUV and helped them get their luggage in. The three agents set their go bags in next, grabbing their weapons first and put them on.

When Matt attached his second to his ankle, Jordan looked at the two other agents. "You folks do not mess around," he noted.

Emily smiled. "We have to be like that."

"And that's part of Matt's job," JJ added. Ready to go to the office, Matt waved at the jet as the engines began to wind and the three got in the vehicle with the young agent.

As they drove to the Field Office, Jordan made small talk, asking about the weather in the DC area and how their flight was. "You all travel pretty well," he noted.

Matt smiled. "When cases like these come up we can't wait. We need to get to the case. The quicker we can assist helping which ever LEO get ahead of a serial killer, the quicker that unsub can be brought to justice."

"Agent Taylor; I'm a member of the choir. You don't have to preach to me. My boss," he shrugged, "that's another story. He's already written my reprimand about using a conference room and setting up the case board like your analyst wanted against his orders."

Matt smiled at him. "I'll put out that fire." Jordan pulled the SUV into the parking lot. He was shutting off the engine when Matt put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Agent Jordan, you reached out to us because you had what you thought was a possible serial case. We wouldn't be here if we didn't have that buy-in as well. You trusted us once; trust us once more," he said, giving Jordan's shoulder a squeeze. Jordan gave him a grateful smile back.

Emily got to the back first and grabbed her briefcase, handing JJ hers. She looked at Matt. "Go bags stay for now Cob?" Matt silently nodded his head in agreement. Jordan shut the hatch and locked the vehicle.

They entered into the public office building. "We don't have our own building; we're on the fifth floor. The three followed him to the elevators.

When they got off on the fifth floor, they took a left and entered through glass doors with the FBI emblem on them. _A sticker type_, JJ noted. _Not engraved like ours at the BAU_. An agent at the security desk stopped them and they all showed their credentials. Jordan swiped his through the security panel and opened another set of doors for the other three.

The members of the BAU weren't in the door three steps when they were met by a burly, 30ish man who held up his hand. "I'm Special Agent Frank Tortelli; I'm the agent in charge, oh excuse me, the AIC, of this office." All three profilers noted the heavy Brooklyn, New York accent. Prentiss and JJ looked at each other, thinking back to the conversation with Cruz on the jet. "Get the hell out of my office."

All three of the profilers noticed five other agents of the office at their desks in the adjacent area, looking up from their work. A woman, the only one, they all noted, and obviously the staff secretary at a desk to the right of the door, snuck a peek as well to the scene. Matt, who towered over the vertically challenged Italian, said, "Agent Tortelli, may I suggest we take this conversation to your office." He nodded a bit and Tortelli looked to see heads diving back into their files.

"The only place you're going is back out the door."

"That isn't happening Agent. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Matt Taylor, the Assistant Unit Chief of the BAU." He nodded to his left. "This is SSAs Jareau and Prentiss. The only place my colleagues and I are heading to is the conference room that Agent Jordan has set up for us. You, of course Agent Tortelli, are welcome to join us." The three blew by him, with Jordan leading the way. Prentiss and JJ knew Matt's Irish temper was starting to boil.

"Jordan, I'll have your career for this," Tortelli threatened.

Matt swiveled on Tortelli like a Marine following an about face order on the march. "You do Agent," Matt said calmly, "And I'll have yours and Jordan's career will go on in the Bureau. For the record Agent, the Section Chief of the BAU is along on this case. We think this case is that important; and Chief Cruz reports to the Director." Matt turned again and headed to the conference room that Jordan was leading Prentiss and JJ into. Tortelli stood with his mouth gaping open.

As Prentiss entered the conference room, she winked at Jordan. JJ gave him a reassuring smile. They dumped their briefcases into chairs in the room and looked at the pictures that Jordan had posted on a white board. "Wow," is all Emily got out of her mouth.

JJ looked at Jordan. "Have you digitized these and sent them to our Analyst in Quantico?"

"Garcia," he smiled with a question. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't ma'am us Jordan," Emily said. "We're here to help and you're a part of that."

Matt blew in and JJ looked at him. "How's that Irish temper," she fiendishly smiled.

"It's fine," Matt said, dumping his briefcase as well. "Just keep me away from glass or walls I can put my fist through for a minute." He smiled at her. Jordan stifled a snicker. JJ pointed at the board. Matt's reaction was the same as Emily's.

Tortelli appeared in the doorway. "Agent Taylor?"

Matt looked at him. "You in or out?"

"I'm in; sorry sir." Matt waved a hand at him and pulled out his cellphone, hitting a button.

"Sir Cob….."

Matt interrupted her. "Garcia you're on speaker and I'm not Morgan."

"Arrggghhhh," Garcia said. JJ and Prentiss shared a smile. "What do you need my assistant liege?"

"Two things Garcia; first off, where are we with the chopper?" Tortelli looked at the other agents with a question.

"Sir, I just got off the phone with the Kansas State Troopers; they're in. They want to know when you want to fly. I need to call them back with the info."

Matt looked at his watch. It read 1:10. He looked at Jordan. "How long to get there?"

"Ten minutes."

"Tell them we'll meet them and ready to fly at three."

"And how many sir?"

"If the chopper can hold us, the three of us and Jordan."

"Roger that; and the second?"

"There's a reprimand that's winging its way to the Dallas Field office about Agent Jordan. Make it disappear."

The three could hear Garcia smiling. "Magic is my specialty sir."

"Thanks Garcia." He ended the call.

"Can I ask," Tortelli said, "what makes you all so damn sure this is a serial nutcase?"

"What Jordan flagged," JJ said. "There've been three accidents in the region, all involving a semi driver that had the same poison in their system. That tells us that's a serial at work."

"What the hell is Compound 1080 anyway," Jordan asked.

"Some seriously bad shit," Matt said, looking more closely at the photos.

JJ pulled out her Tablet. She showed the two agents the scene of the last wreckage in Oklahoma City. She pointed at the demolished minivan. "A family of five; mom, dad and three kids died in that one along with the semi driver." Jordan and Tortelli shook their heads at the carnage. "Our unsub is up to eight victims."

"And he's hunting more," Prentiss added.

"Unsub," Tortelli asked.

"Unknown subject," Matt answered, still looking at the pictures, then turning to him. "A serial killer that is on the loose; it's our job to get ahead of this unsub and assist all of you to bring this unsub to justice."

"Excuse me Agent Taylor," Tortelli said, "but I thought the BAU team was larger than three agents?"

Matt looked at him. "The whole team is on the case; three others are on their way to Amarillo to investigate that accident. "Two more and Chief Cruz are setting up a centralized HQ for this investigation in Oklahoma City and investigating that one," he pointed at JJ's Tablet that Tortelli still held.

"Holy shit," Tortelli said.

###

**A/N: **_**The MJ**_** is Michael Jordan; in my world and age set, **_**the**_** best player of pro basketball to ever grace the hardwood of a court. There are some young men now playing the game that are challenging that.**

**The line Reid quoted is from the S2 episode **_**Legacy**_**, written by Edward Bernero.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotch, Cruz and Morgan walked into the Oklahoma City Field Office. The AIC met them at the door. "Welcome all of you," the woman said. "I'm Jody Brock; you've got the run of the place," she smiled, extending her hand.

"We appreciate that Agent Brock," Hotch said, shaking her hand and he quickly made the introductions.

Brock noted Cruz's title. "This is that big of case?"

"Not that way, Agent Brock," he said as they followed her to a large conference room that could potentially hold the entire team. "I'm new to my current position and I like to see how my teams perform in the field. This one just happened to come along."

She waved them in the door of the room. "I've got John tasked to your team." Agent John Adams had met the three at the airport. "He put this all together," she said, waving her hand at the boards already set up, "and is my point agent on this case. He worked with the NTSB on the initial investigation. If you need anything, please tell John or come to me directly," she smiled.

Hotch nodded. "We appreciate your cooperation."

"You've got 100 percent of my cooperation Agent Hotchner; catch this SOB," she said, looking him in the eye. "My dad spent 43 years of his life on those freeways so I and two siblings could get college educations." Hotch smiled; Brock nodded at the other two and left.

"John, where's the ME office that did the autopsy on the trucker," Hotch asked.

"The state ME's office did all of the autopsies; they're in the building next door. We, being the federal agencies, use some of the state's office space."

"Can you get Dr. Reid in to talk specifically to the ME that did the autopsy on the trucker?"

"Sure Agent Hotchner."

"Hotch," he smiled. "Reid, when you going to ready?" Hotch knew the answer but wanted to give Adams the opening.

"Whenever the ME can fit me in," Reid answered.

Adams smiled. "I'm making a phone call."

The three of them studied the after accident pictures and shook their heads, with Hotch and Reid pointing out different things. Hotch looked at Cruz. "We really need that chopper ride to oversee this crime scene."

"Our chopper pilots are waiting on that call as well," Adams said, walking back in. "Agent Garcia is good," he smiled. "A bit colorful, but damn good."

Hotch slightly smiled. "That's Garcia; John great job on all of this; we really appreciate it." Adams nodded. "The ME?"

"Ready to meet to meet with you Dr. Reid when you are."

"I'm ready now," Reid said.

Adams looked at Hotch. "Don't ask John, just get him there."

"Walk or ride Dr. Reid," he smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer the walk. We've been flying for a while."

Hotch looked at Cruz. "Specifically Reid."

"Not counting the time we spent on the ground in Topeka, three hours and forty six minutes."

Adams looked at Hotch. He pointed at the BAU SAC and smiled. "Loud and clear Hotch." Reid followed Adams out the door.

Cruz looked at Hotch. "Reid's better in person than he is on paper." Hotch just nodded. Cruz asked questions about their findings from the photographs to learn more about the case and what they were noticing.

-00CM00-

Rossi, Blake and Morgan walked into the same type of reception in the Amarillo office less than two hours later. The AIC was cooperative and cordial as well; the agent that picked them up at the airport was also the point agent for the case with the NTSB.

-00CM00-

Garcia was sitting in her lair. Since it past seven in the evening DC time, she had her iPod connected into her sound system, softly thundering through her space. Prince was hammering out _Purple Rain_ as she ate her leftovers of vegan Chinese from her home delivery Saturday evening.

It was the same menu in Oklahoma City, with the partial team in Amarillo making a call for their delivery of the same.

In Topeka, Matt and JJ were munching on delivery from Pizza Hut, while Emily put up profile notes on the white board, munching her own piece of the half of pizza her and JJ sharing. Their half had the works while Matt's half had sausage, Canadian bacon and mushrooms. "Damn, I could use a beer right now," he moaned, taking a sip of his clear soda. He put his piece down and wiped his hands on some paper towel taken from the office breakroom to type into his laptop more of the notes Emily had added to the board.

Garcia was fishing out some rice from her breast line that had fallen there when her phone pinged. She pounced on it. "My liege; my search for a scum bag with the background to make Compound 1080 is long; I'm getting bored; command me."

"Can you conference call me into Matt and Dave?"

"In mere seconds my mortal," Garcia smiled, knowing it was easier for her to do it than Hotch on his cell. She quickly tapped in the connection.

Dave and Matt each pulled out their ringing cellphones and answered.

"Hello Topeka and Amarillo; I've got Hotch on the line."

"Thanks Garcia; Dave, where are you?"

"Umm, Amarillo Hotch," he said putting his cell on speaker, winking at Blake and Morgan. Morgan pointed at him with his smile.

"Hey Hotch," Matt said, "Em, JJ and I are starting to build profile notes."

"Aaron, we just got back about 30 minutes ago from our flyover of the accident scene. It took a while for Blake to see the ME that did the autopsy on the trucker," Dave reported. "We're sorta taking a break, waiting on some Chinese delivery."

"Matt, how close do you think we are to building a profile?"

"Hotch, from what we have, I think we all need to get together ASAP."

"Dave, your delivery is about to take on a new form of to go." Blake groaned.

"Hotch," Matt said, "are we on speaker?"

Hotch punched a button. "We are now."

"Morgan, do you want me to call Chuck or do you want to? They're waiting."

"I'll take care of it Cob; you three have got the driving to do."

"Garcia, how'd you do on my housing arrangements," Matt asked. Garcia shared the info with the team.

"Matt, once you get on the road…"

"Hotch, wind down a second," Matt interrupted. Morgan mouthed a _thank God_ to Blake. "Let's just get all of us to the same hotel. JJ, Em and I have a four hour drive. It's going to take Chuck and Angie a minimum of an hour to get the jet ready to fly to get the Amarillo crew back in the air. Breakfast is at seven tomorrow morning; in the OK HQ by eight. You, Reid and Cruz can hammer away as long as you like. In the meantime Garcia, just go home."

"Damn Matt, there's a reason why I love you," Rossi said smiling.

"Me too," Garcia smiled.

"Big Dog, you just better have a cold beer and that Scotch bottle of yours waiting for me," Matt smiled.

"Done Matt," Dave smiled back.

"I'll have the cold beer Cob," Cruz said.

Every member of the BAU team smiled at the Section Chief's buy-in to Matt's plan. Even Hotch.

-00CM-

Hotch, Rossi, Cruz and Morgan in a hotel room heard the key lock open the door at 10:45. "Shit," is the first thing they heard, following by Matt dumping his go bag. He wheeled in his luggage bag and set his briefcase gently against the wall and zoomed into the bathroom.

He came out three minutes later, zipping up his jeans. Cruz reached into a trash bucket that was serving as an impromptu beer cooler with cubes from the nearest ice machine. He pulled out an ice cold bottle of Coors Light and held it out to Matt. "Not my brand," he smiled, "but drinkable; half year at the Air Force Academy taught me that one." He took it with a smile of thanks. Uncapping it, he drained it in four swallows. Cruz shook his head.

"He's Irish," Hotch, Dave and Derek said together.

"A moment of silence please," Matt smiled, "as I lay this valiant soldier to rest." He walked to an empty trash bin in the room and quietly placed it in, noticing the other three sipping scotch. They all raised their glasses in tribute as the beer bottle gently joined four others from the six pack. Cruz offered him the last one.

"Try and enjoy this one," he smiled. Matt did, checking in with Abbey.

Dave, sitting next to the dresser that held the TV tuned to Sports Center, with his feet up on a bed, reached over to his own personal mini bar and handed Matt a glass of scotch. He added a bit to his own and to Hotch's, who reached his glass over. Morgan was sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"Do I have to ask where Pretty Boy is?" Matt inquired.

"Nope," Morgan smiled. "I'm just givin' my roomie his space and his books, hangin' out with all you Big Dogs," he smiled, taking a sip of his brown elixir that Dave supplied.

Cruz started to get up. "Mat don't," Taylor said. "I've got to get some kinks out from that drive; the ladies took turns keeping me awake while they snoozed." He stretched and contortioned himself a bit, taking a sip of Rossi's provided drink. "Damn, that's good."

"JJ and Em bunked in," Hotch asked.

"They're in their rooms," Matt said, giving him the look _of you know_ better.

Morgan smiled. "Blake has a chilled bottle of wine waiting on them." Matt looked at him. "They have adjoining rooms; just like you told mama to do. Reid and I are the next door down and we're all at the end of the hallway. Mama followed your security protocols with the hotel staff to the max." He snuck a peek at Cruz. "Your girls are in for the night big brother."

Cruz looked at Matt, still trying to get his body stretched back out. "You take the team's security that tight? They all are trained Bureau agents."

Matt smiled. "With all due respect Chief Cruz, I'm an old fashioned Irish SOB; humor me."

Cruz smiled, lifting his glass and then taking a sip.

Matt yawned. "Who's bunking with whom?" He took another sip of his scotch.

Derek smiled, draining his last sip. "I want no part of this convo; I'm joining Pretty Boy." He went into the bathroom, rinsed out his glass and then bid them all good night, exiting the room.

Hotch smiled. "I know you'd be tired," he said, draining his glass as well. "You get stuck with the world class snorer. You'll out-duel each other all tonight. Cruz and I are next door." He took his glass and headed into the other room. Cruz said his good nights with his glass still in hand, followed Hotch in and gently shut the door dividing the two rooms.

Matt looked at Dave and then his watch.

Dave smiled. "We'll pay for it tomorrow, but hell yes; we have time for one more."

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And I nearly forgot! The joys of getting old; it's Monday! Yippee; ya I know. But in Rockie's FF posting world, what does that mean?**

**Thanks for all the luvs and support! Enjoy the two for one special.**

Chapter 5

Hotch dove into the hotel pool a little after six and caught up to Matt swimming lazy laps. "Where's Dave?"

"Trying to find a place for the two of us to have a decent breakfast that's close; we need real food."

"I'm in on that action," Hotch said. They both went into their lap routine.

A few minutes before seven, Cruz, Morgan, JJ and Emily were in the breakfast nook of the hotel, surveying their "make your own" choices. Emily noticed the Three Musketeers walking through the lobby to the doors.

"Where you going," she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee as they waved at the group.

"Real breakfast," Rossi said.

"Oooooooo, I'm all over that," Emily said, racing to catch to them, slipping on a lid to her coffee.

Matt stopped, holding the door for her. "Anyone else?" The rest shook their heads and the four headed out.

Cruz looked at Morgan who was smiling. "Emily can eat breakfast like a trucker. Pardon the pun." Cruz smiled.

"And not put on an ounce," JJ sighed, cracking the shell on a hard-boiled egg.

-00CM00-

The entire team walked off the elevator and quickly got through security to the Oklahoma Field Office a little before eight. Brock came out of her office. "You folks don't mess around," she noted with a smile.

Hotch introduced the rest of the team to her and they all walked into the conference room. The new joiners added their go bags to the three already there.

"Anything you need from us," Brock asked.

"We need time," Matt said. Brock looked at him. "We've got to talk over what we've all learned, and start, hopefully putting the puzzle together. We think of this session as putting the border together," he said, waving his finger around the mythical rectangle of the puzzle.

"And then we start adding in pieces," Rossi added.

"Can we help," Brock asked.

"Keep the coffee pots brewing," Blake smiled.

Brock smiled. "Easy enough; btw Agent Taylor…."

"Matt or Cob," he smiled.

"I got a heads up from the 'maven in the haven'," she said, using quote marks in the air, smiling.

"That would be Garcia," he smiled.

"I've got a pint of skim milk in the fridge for you with your initials on it." Matt instinctively reached for his wallet. Brock waved him off, pointing at Hotch. "Fill him in please," she said as she left.

Matt looked at Hotch. "Her dad was career trucker."

"Got it," Matt smiled.

Ten minutes later, Matt shut the door to the conference room and they all dived in.

"Matt, what did you three find?"

Cruz, with his coffee cup, moved to the white board and picked up a marker. They all looked. "Sorry, I haven't taken the classes yet. So I'm the odd man out but I want to help."

"We've got one methodical unsub. He knows what he's doing."

"He," Cruz said.

"This type of unsub is not female," Morgan said. "A female unsub is not this detailed oriented. They're mostly revenge killers."

"But we haven't ruled out a revenge killer," Reid stated.

"Whoa, all of you," Hotch said. "Facts first; then we build a profile. Go on Matt."

"The three of us all noted the same thing," Matt said, nodding at Prentiss and JJ. "There was at least five to seven miles of open freeway with no overpasses. Yet in the area of the crime scene, there were three in a roughly two mile area of the freeway. Our unsub set up the kill so that the accident would be in that area. It was the biggest target zone to get the result he wanted."

"We had the same exact thing outside of Amarillo," Blake said. "Miles of freeway and then three overpasses in less than four miles."

"We had the same thing here," Hotch reported, "that we picked up on as well."

"So he's really not targeting a specific trucker? He just wants to see the accident," Cruz asked. Matt and Hotch nodded their heads.

"Reid, with a person suffering the effects of Compound 1080," Rossi asked, "what would the area approaching those overpasses look like to that trucker?"

"Like he was trying to put a basketball into a golf course hole."

Matt looked at him. "A sports analogy?"

"I've got game," Reid smiled. Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "SF doesn't affect the eyes per se, but it does affect the brain's recognition of what their eyes are telling them."

"Is that an angle we can work," Blake asked looking at him.

"Alex?"

"Reid, those truckers were dosed somewhere along their route, timing it out to get them in that kill zone."

"I agree," Emily said.

"But I think we're still getting ahead of ourselves," Hotch said.

"While that's significant, I agree with Hotch," Rossi added. Matt nodded his head. "What did everyone find out from the ME's?"

"The accident killed our trucker," JJ reported. "He died of severe head trauma and a broken neck. The crash was that severe."

"The ME in Amarillo gave me the same conclusion," Morgan reported. "The impact into the bridge abutment of the overhead pass caused the same type of injuries."

"I got the same as well," Reid said. "Unfortunately, the trucker was in the left lane and swerved severely into the right lane, hitting the minivan that drove them both into the bridge abutment. The NTSB photos of the tire marks on the freeway confirm that. The family died the same way with the mother, sitting in the passenger seat in the front, suffering the most injuries; although the youngest child in a car seat did in the second set of seats in the middle did survive the initial crash. She died on route."

JJ looked at Matt. "Yes," he smiled, "they are built that well. I wish they made larger ones for our kids." JJ pointed at him. Hotch slightly nodded as well.

"We noticed the same type of swerving from the NTSB photos of the tire marks on the freeway," Emily noted.

"So did we," Rossi added.

"But there's something else we noticed," JJ said. "Those exits areas had freeway cameras while the rest of the open freeway didn't."

"We did as well," Blake noted.

"Likewise," Hotch added. "Garcia is already checking them to see if she can trace if they were hacked."

"So we have an unsub that is poisoning any target, setting them up to die in a kill zone. And he's most likely watching that act." Emily summarized. They all nodded in agreement. "What does this tell us?"

"We're ready to put a profile together," Matt said. "I need more coffee and a bathroom break." They all headed out, returned and went to work.

Cruz put on the white board the Topeka team's field notes and added all the of the rest the other two subsets of the team had gathered. They were interrupted by Garcia. "My liege, I've got something for all of you."

"Go ahead Garcia."

"None of the cameras were hacked. However, the Topeka Field Office just uploaded to me the footage of the first crash." They all shook their heads at what they just watched.

The team slowly developed their profile. When they were done, they all looked at each other. "How in the hell do we get this profile to the people that need it most," Morgan asked.

Matt rose out of his chair, heading for the door. Hotch smiled. "We ask a truck driver's daughter."

###


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By 12:45 that afternoon, the Oklahoma City Field Office was brimming with agents and members of the Oklahoma State Police. Matt and Emily were hard at work with Garcia and the Field Office technical staff as the briefing was going by video feed to field offices in eight different states in the region, each of them with their own state's highway patrol/police in attendance. The briefing was scheduled to begin in fifteen minutes

Five minutes later, Matt nodded at Hotch and Brock and put on his suit coat. At two minutes to the hour, the FBI emblem on the screens in those field offices was replaced by the video feed. Garcia quickly checked her contacts in each of the offices, and let Reid know they all were receiving the signal.

Reid came out of the conference room and joined the rest. "We're good to go." Cruz moved to stand off to the side.

Brock started the briefing by introducing herself and giving a run down to the other offices what had happened and how the BAU had linked the case. She turned the briefing over to Hotch, who quickly introduced the team.

"What we are about to deliver is what we call a profile of our unsub, or unknown subject. This unsub is a white male in his 30's to 40's that we refer to as a thrill killer."

"Think of thrill killers as addicts," Matt continued. "The first kill gives them a high they never imagined; so they need another fix and will do anything to get it. As Agent Brock said, he is using Compound 1080 to poison his victims, setting up the carnage that gets him his high. We also believe that this unsub is filming these accidents so he can relive the high. Yet, the last accident, with a victim count of six, has put him on a new high; like taking a stronger dose. He will want that high again."

"We could give you many more details of our profile," Rossi added, "but it won't help you. That part is on us. All you want to know is how do we find this guy?"

"What you can start with is this," Blake continued. "Given what Agent Taylor said, we believe this unsub in videotaping the accidents so he can relive his high in between kills. And even though there were highway cameras in the area of each accident, this unsub is not using them. This leads us to believe this unsub is following the semi of the driver he drugged. When he sees the effects of the poison kicking in and becoming progressively worse, he pulls to the side of the road to film it or moves up more closely to the truck."

"Check with all law enforcement agencies that may have been in the area at the time of each of these accidents and see if they remember a vehicle alongside the road or that was near the accident scene," Emily took up. "If so, see if they can remember anything about that vehicle and pass it along to the nearest FBI Field Office."

"For those out on patrol," Morgan added, "take notice of any vehicle that may be following a semi at a distance for many miles but never passes. These trucks slow down going up hills or steep grades. Our natural instinct as drivers is to pass them. This vehicle will not do that. If you notice a vehicle like that, note the description and plate and send that to your local field office as well."

"And take the time to make a stop at local trucker hangouts. Get a cup of coffee, whatever; just make it look like a casual stop. Look for any person who does not fit into the trucker world yet is talking with a trucker or sitting next to them," JJ said. "Again, do not approach them; just get a description of the person, along with vehicle information."

"Or talk to a group of truckers that may be milling around those hangouts, but not with the general public. Or when you pull into rest stops, talk to the truckers," Matt said. "Ask them if they've noticed anyone following them like Agent Morgan said. If they did, specifically ask if they pulled off the freeway onto a state or country road to continue their route and the car stopped following them. This unsub is only targeting long haul truckers that use the freeways. Get your local sheriff's departments to help with this."

"Like Agent Taylor said," Reid continued, "our biggest advantage to possibly get a clue to this unsub is the truckers themselves. To that end, at 2 pm local time, we will be informing the trucking public about this. Agent Jareau has worked with the Emergency Alert System before with a previous case and has got that set up."

"As we speak," Hotch took up, "traffic messages boards advising about traffic conditions are relaying a message for all truckers to tune to a specific radio station at that time in that area for an emergency alert. They are going to provide us with the most viable leads. If they have any information, we've set up a toll free tip line for them to call."

"And for all the truckers you encounter, tell them to spread the word around. They are a tight knit community losing some of their own and they will want to help," Rossi said.

"To all the field offices," Matt added, "any information you receive pass to this office immediately. All of you have received a special number to call here. We will take that information, process it through what we do and then hopefully, get something more rock solid back out for all of you to look for."

"Thank you," Hotch concluded.

The video conference ended and Brock followed the team into the conference room. "Just what the hell did you leave out in there?"

"Our biggest key to finding this guy is his ability to make this poison," Hotch said.

"He's got the time to hunt for new victims, which tells us that he's got funding or a job with flexibility," Rossi added. "Plus, according to Reid, the equipment he would need to produce the poison is specific. Another one of our analysts in Quantico is tracking that lead down to see if he can find someone that has purchased that kind of equipment."

"Matt and Rossi," Emily continued, "are going to go over the initial accident reports with a fine tooth comb. We think this guy might have been interviewed as a witness. That would deepen his high and drive him to get a better one. We've finally received all of the field notes that the investigating officers took so they're going to look over them as well."

"Dr. Reid is going to work a geographic profile with his knowledge of the poison to see if we can figure out where the unsub dosed his victim," Blake added. "There may be a link there as well."

"But you think he's going to do this again and in larger area so he can get a bigger kill," Brock asked with an edge. "That's why so many field offices and departments were in on the video conference."

Rossi nodded. "He will be hunting areas with more amount of traffic to yes, hopefully repeat the last kill. The more people we can have on alert, the better our chances of catching this unsub."

"So now what," Brock demanded.

"Hotch and Blake are doing the 2pm announcement to the truckers. Once the tip line is up, the rest of us will monitor that very closely and check all leads through Garcia with the list she's already developed of people in the region that have the ability to make the poison," Morgan said. "Right now, that list is long; we need to narrow it down. That's why a vehicle description will be huge."

"And if you get that narrowed down, then what?"

"We will go to that area and help local enforcement there," Hotch said.

"So what happens if this nut case strikes again before y'all can do that?" Brock looked them in the eye.

Matt shook his head. "Welcome to the shit part of our job."

###


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brock just looked at all of them, shook her head and walked out. Matt grabbed one of the now four file boxes from the first accident, Rossi put a second on top of that and then grabbed one of his own. Cruz grabbed the fourth. "Want some help?" Rossi smiled and the three of them went to find a small, quiet room to work in. They all took off their suit coats, rolled up their sleeves and dug in.

Matt looked at the other two. "Between me, Jayje and Em, we've been over them ten times. Why don't you two look at them with fresh eyes? I'll start on the field notes we've just got."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rossi said. He and Cruz dug in. For the next two hours they quietly discussed some things they noticed while Matt waded through all the field notes. They were coming up with a bunch of nothing. They took a short break and returned with drinks, no longer of the coffee variety.

Another hour or so had passed; Cruz and Rossi were discussing something about a report when Matt stopped them. "Whoa guys; I may have something." The two looked at him. "This is from Deputy Lopez's notes. He was the on scene local contact. 'Talked to Adam; going through line of cars backed up; talked to guy who said he didn't see much but three cars back; guy seemed off'." He sped out of the small conference room with the sheet of paper into the one the team was using. Rossi and Cruz were right behind, leaving their files and suit coats behind.

Hotch was conferencing with Garcia over his cell phone, just about ending the call. "Hotch hang on; Garcia you still there?"

"You know it mighty warrior."

"Garcia I need the name and number of the Dickinson County Kansas Sheriff." They heard Garcia typing with lightning speed over her keyboard.

"Sending to your cell now Cob."

"Thanks Garcia," Matt said almost absent mindedly, immediately calling the number.

It took Matt a minute of explaining and then getting a bit testy with the afternoon receptionist. "Agent Taylor, Sheriff Hawks is in a briefing with the afternoon shift deputies about a major case. He's just got back from a briefing in Topeka at the FBI office there. He said not to disturb them."

"Deputy Buck, I was part of that damn briefing; get the Sheriff on the line." The entire room took notice. For Matt to let his Irish temper flare like that at an underling was totally out of character.

Thirty seconds of silence was replaced by a voice. "Agent Taylor, this is Sheriff Hawks. I apologize for Mavis; she takes her job seriously. How can I help you?"

"Do you have a deputy by the name of Adam?"

"Yes sir; Adam Griener."

"Is he there?"

"No Agent, he's got the night shift this week. What's this all about?"

"I need to speak to him ASAP."

"Well, he's probably sleeping right now; he's young with an young wife and new…."

"Sheriff, I need you to call Deputy Griener immediately; get him awake and able to talk cohesively and then have him call my cell." Matt gave him the number. "Within the next ten to fifteen minutes Sheriff." Matt ended the call.

Matt looked around the room to see all eyes on him. "Here's hoping my Irish luck is working." He paced a bit and everyone went back to work. His cell rang less than ten minutes later.

"Agent Taylor."

"Agent Taylor, this is Adam Griener." He yawned. "Sheriff Hawks said I was supposed to call you?"

"Deputy, are you still in bed?"

"Yes sir, but how'd you know….."

"Deputy, I need you to get out of bed and get up walking. I need your head in this conversation." Matt heard him get up.

"Agent, what is this all about?"

Matt relaxed a bit, hearing Griener more alert. "Deputy, you worked the backside of an accident scene on I-70; the one that killed the semi driver at Exit 43."

"Yes sir; I remember. I was patrolling that part of the interstate but was at the other end of my patrol swing when it happened. When I got there, Deputy Lopez told me to interview folks stuck behind the accident, waiting for the highway to get cleared. Like he said, they weren't going anywhere. By the time I got there, the back-up was nearly a mile long."

Matt put his cell on speaker. "That's it Deputy. You told Lopez you talked to a guy that was three cars back in the line-up but he claimed not to have seen anything. You added the guy seemed off. Is this ringing a bell with you?"

"Yes Agent it is; the guy was weird." Rossi quietly shut the conference room door.

"How so Deputy?"

"Well sir, normally when people talk to a Deputy, they look you in the eye. You know; they want you to think you have their full attention."

"Got that Deputy; but this guy?"

"He was talking to me but he kept looking all around; craning his neck around cars and the people millin' around to keep lookin' at the semi."

"Adam," Matt calmly said. "I want you to shut your eyes and take a deep breath exhaling it slowly." He heard Griener complying. "Now put yourself back at that very minute," he paused, letting the deputy get the image in his head.

"I can picture it Agent."

"Adam, what did he look like?"

"I didn't notice that much; just that he was acting a bit funny."

"Adam, relax and think. Was he shorter than you?"

"No Agent, he had two inches on me. That's what struck me. I'm five eleven and I could see things fine." Morgan and Blake shared a look.

"Adam, what else can you tell me about him; his hair color, build….."

"I really didn't notice Agent; I'm sorry."

"Anything Adam." Matt heard him thinking.

"Agent Taylor," Griener said a bit excitedly. "He was wearing glasses; black ones; ya know the old school, sorta nerd ones."

"Great Adam; what about his vehicle."

"Agent…"

"Adam think; was it a car? SUV?"

"It was a car Agent; a sedan."

"Two doors or four?"

"It was four doors Agent," Griener paused, then adding with a smile that Matt could hear. "Forest green."

"Anything else Adam?"

Matt could hear his deflation. "Nope, sorry Agent; I moved onto the next car."

"Adam, that's OK; you've been a great help. I'm sorry for waking you. But if you think of anything else, you've got my cell number."

"Sure thing Agent Taylor."

"Hey Adam, one more thing; will you see Mavis tonight before you start your shift?"

"I sure will Agent."

"Will you please do me a favor and tell her that Agent Taylor apologizes for being a jerk."

"You got it Agent; what's this all about anyway?"

"You'll find that out when you get your shift briefing. Good night Adam; get back to sleep and have a safe shift tonight."

"Sure thing Agent." Matt ended the call.

Morgan was already diving for the boxes, he, Rossi and Blake had brought from Amarillo. Blake was joining him, grabbing a second. "Something you two remember," Rossi asked. They ignored him and kept digging.

"Got it," Blake said, pulling out a sheet. "A Deputy Rivera interviewed a person stopped in the traffic and gave pretty much the same report. I just didn't put it together."

"I read it too Blake and I didn't either," Morgan said. They reviewed the notes together. "Yup, six foot white guy in black framed glasses that kept looking at the accident scene."

"In a forest green four door sedan; no make or model," Blake said, pausing to think. "Didn't all of you work a case a few years back where the unsub had mini video cameras mounted in his glasses?"

"Yeah, yeah," Prentiss said. "In Buffalo…."

"Vincent," JJ finished. "And the kid who couldn't see….."

"Stanley," Rossi softly smiled, looking at Morgan.

Hotch started to reach for his cellphone to call Garcia. "Hey guys," Reid said. "I think I have something else."

Brock blew into the conference room. "We may have something off the tip line."

###

**A/N: My first cognitive interview written and with Matt doing it. *scratches another item off FF writer bucket list***

***Knightly bow***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hotch took control. "One at time please; Agent Brock."

"We've received two tips from truckers that remember a four door green sedan following them. Your profile hit a nerve with them. The car would never pass them. And when they turned off onto a state road, the car would follow. When they didn't stop to eat or fuel up but kept going, the car was gone."

Matt outlined to Brock what they had just learned from the two crime scenes. "Reid," Hotch questioned.

"I put together a mathematical probability search, using how the drug would start to present in each of the victims to cause these kinds of accidents and then extrapolated time and distance….."

"You did the math Reid," Morgan said. "And?"

"By my calculations, each of the truckers was dosed at approximately these points." Reid drew a blue dot on the area map matching his findings. They were all near an exit ramp. "And with Garcia's help, I've found a link. Each of those off ramps areas has one thing in common: a Perk and Pancake restaurant," he smiled like a student giving the right answer in math class.

Brock looked at Matt with a question; he just shook his head. "Welcome to our world of having a genius around."

"Garcia?" Hotch intoned.

"Quantico is a go." Matt smiled at Brock and winked at Cruz who smiled as well.

Hotch never missed a beat. "How big is that list of yours of people in the region that have the original parameters?"

"You mean of being mad skilled enough to make this numbered nemesis? Thirty-four sir."

"Add the parameter of owning a four door green, or forest green sedan to that." Garcia typed.

"Three sir; seems mad scientists like green things."

"Garcia," Rossi said, "check to see if those three have any connection to a Perk and Pancake restaurant."

"That's going to take a bit of digging Sir Rossi; hold please." They all could hear her fiendishly typing away. "Uh oh."

"Garcia," Hotch said.

"I've got a Robert Baxter of Plano, Texas that four years ago witnessed a horrific accident at a Perk and Pancake in the Fort Worth area. A semi lost it brakes and slammed into a car in the restaurant's parking lot, killing the person in the car. As in the car being totally crushed by the big rig. I'm sending you Baxter's info now."

"That had to be the trigger to his psychopathic mind," Blake said. "He could feel no empathy for that victim."

"It was probably his first real true fix," Emily said.

"And an unsub is born," Rossi said. "He started looking for ways to re-create that accident to get that high again."

"But four years," Cruz asked.

JJ nodded. "Absolutely; they are so anti-social, they have the time to research and plan so they can get that thrill again, exactly like they did the first time."

"I bet he works on off shift; maybe midnights," Matt theorized. Rossi nodded.

"Garcia," Matt said, "Get Kevin digging on any purchases Baxter could have made to produce Compound 1080. Reid should have already sent you two a list."

"He's on it sir."

"Do you have a picture of Baxter?"

"Flying to you momentarily Sir Cob."

"Send that to the Dickinson and Potter County Sheriff's Offices to have Deputies Griener and Ramirez see if they can identify ASAP."

"On it sir."

"In the meantime, what do you have on Baxter's background," Hotch asked.

"He's Texas born and raised; dad was a mailman with a stay at home mom," Garcia paused. "With more than her fair share of ER visits for injuries from falls or accidents in the home."

"There's the abuse component we talked about," Matt said, with Rossi pointing at him.

"He graduated a year early from high school," Garcia continued.

"His studies being his get away from the abuse," Morgan noted. Cruz marveled at what he was seeing.

"He received a full ride academic scholarship to University of Texas and graduated three years later with degrees in biology and chemistry. He completed his Master's degree a year later in Organic Chemistry. Thesis topic: Organic Poisons for the Common Man."

"Some poker player he is," Rossi said. "He tipped his hand right there."

"Garcia," Reid said, "Send me a copy of the Master's thesis."

"You got it boy wonder."

"Garcia, married, divorced; any kids," Matt asked.

"Nada, nada and nada, Sir Cob."

"Is he working?"

Garcia typed a bit more. "All of his W-2's have him working for the same company since leaving college; DuPont Chemical; specifically their Agri-Business Division outside of Plano."

"And where he's probably making the poison," Emily said.

"No," Matt stated emphatically.

"Matt," Rossi asked.

"DuPont's security is too tight; one of the best in the world. And they up graded after 9/11. It's not happening on their dime."

"Matt," Hotch asked.

"I consulted with their corporate security when they did their post 9/11 upgrade." Hotch looked at him. "Abbey's family has connections to DuPont. She's from Dallas, remember? Guess how I spent my first AL from the Bureau? We had just got married and I couldn't turn down the extra money." Hotch nodded. "He may have learned how to use the equipment there, but trust me," Matt said, waving his index finger around. "He is not making it there. What's his income per year Garcia?"

"Six figures Cob; and above all of our pay grades."

"With the seniority and accrued vacation time to match?"

"You got it Cob."

"Which could also explain the four years," JJ said. "If he can't use their equipment, it's got to have taken him the time to get those resources and not raise any security eyebrows at NSA or other agencies."

"Garcia," Hotch asked. "Where's Kevin on that?"

"I'm still searching sir," Kevin said, obviously on speaker phone from Garcia's lair.

Cruz looked at Hotch. "Given what we know, is that enough for a federal search warrant?"

Hotch slowly shook his head. "It's iffy at best sir; it's all circumstantial right now. The federal DA would probably have to shop for the right judge and that could set up an appeal later to get it all thrown out of court."

"Would you do it," Cruz asked pointedly.

"No sir; not with what we have."

"Whoa," Emily said. "Wait a second; Cob just hit on something. All the accidents happened on a Thursday or Friday afternoon." The team nodded. "Garcia, can you access Baxter's work records for those days?"

"Already ahead of you Em," she answered. They could hear her typing away again. "Give me a few."

"Sir, Cob I mean," they all heard.

"Go ahead Kevin."

"I can't find any purchases that Robert Baxter would have made matching Reid's parameters."

"Hang on Kevin," Matt said, thinking.

"Sir?"

Matt smiled. "What is the voodoo that you and Garcia do so well? Back hacking?"

"Yes sir," Kevin said.

"Start with the companies that would sell that kind of equipment and then trace back to see if they all have a buyer in common with those parameters in the area."

"Roger that Cob," Kevin said. He and Garcia shared a quick smile.

Brock just shook her head at all of them. "I guess y'all deserve that fancy jet of yours," she smiled. Morgan walked over to the printer spitting out the TX DMV information on Baxter and handed it to Brock. "I'll get the BOLO started," she nodded starting to leave the room.

"Brock, no name over the radios; just make, model and license plate number of the vehicle. We can't tip our hand until we get a search warrant," Matt said. She left.

"Sir," Garcia said. "Emily the Strange and Great may be onto something. Baxter, from day one has worked the midnight shift, starting on Sunday nights, getting done Friday mornings." Rossi smiled at Matt like a proud parent. "And like Sir Cob figured, he's accrued lots of vacation time which he hadn't used in a long time. Apparently DuPont isn't like the Bureau. They let the days ride."

They all heard Garcia typing more. "Which he started to burn up ten months ago."

Rossi shook his head. "The unsub, already born, starts to grow."

"Cob, its Kevin."

"Go Kevin," Matt said.

"Sir, I've got one hit on doing the back hacking that you asked me to do. But I'm not sure it's any help. It doesn't match to Baxter."

"Give it to us any way Kevin."

"Sir, the match is perfect; however the name is Wally Carothers."

Reid looked up. "That's it," he excitedly said. "That fits."

"Reid," Matt and Hotch asked at the same time.

"Wallace Carothers was a brilliant scientist that joined DuPont in the 1920's. He invented neoprene, the first synthetic rubber. After that, he invented the first polyester super polymer and in 1935, nylon; the invention of Teflon followed a few years later. DuPont was the key company in the development of modern day body armor. In World War II, ballistic nylon was used by the RAF for flak jackets. That eventually led to the 1960's development of Kevlar."

"Thank you Mr. Carothers," Matt smiled, pointing at Morgan. "Kevin, where were the materials sent to?"

"The same address Cob; a rural address outside of Denton, Texas."

"PG, tell me you can find a link between that address and Baxter," Prentiss said.

"Kitten, I'm working as fast as I can." They could hear more typing. "Yahtzee! The address outside of Denton is Baxter's maternal grandparent's farm. They left it to his mother in their will; Baxter, the only child, got it when she died in 1986."

Matt's cell pinged back to back with two text messages. He read them and smiled. "Both of the deputies confirmed the picture as the person they spoke to."

Hotch looked at Cruz with a smile. "Now we have enough for a search warrant of both places."

###

**A/N: Perk and Pancake is a fictional name of my creation. TX DMV it Texas Department of Motor Vehicles. BOLO is be on the lookout. Took me a while to figure that one out.**

**The information about Carothers and DuPont is from a Google search and Wiki article. All rights belong to that article which I quoted in spots.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews and alerts. Just for that, you get some home cooking!**

Chapter 9

Hotch looked at Matt. "Cruz and I will work with the Texas officials to get the search warrants."

"I'll take Morgan and Prentiss with me to Dallas," he said, already sending a text to their pilots and rising out of his chair.

"I'll go with you," Rossi said to Taylor.

"Sorry Dave," Hotch said. "I need you here working with the rest of the team to further develop the profile to see if we can figure out Baxter's next target area."

"Shit; I hate sitting on my butt." Cruz studied Rossi and realized that even at his age he wasn't one that liked to sit around. He softly smiled.

"Sorry Big Dog," Matt smiled as he gathered up his briefcase, sticking his laptop in. Morgan handed him his go bag. Matt started singing the Willie Nelson classic _On the Road Again_ as they walked out the conference room door. Brock got an agent to drive them to their hotel to get their luggage and then the airport.

Less than two hours later, Hotch and Cruz walked into the conference room to see the team eating delivery from KFC with all the fixings, while discussing how to approach a more detailed profile.

"Hotch," JJ waved at the spread, "dinner is served." He shrugged, going to his laptop.

Dave pushed the top down. "Damnit Aaron, you have to eat."

Hotch glared at him. "Taking over Matt's sitting job while he's gone?"

"Yes, and you don't want to know the text I just sent him."

Cruz looked at Blake. "Rule number one around this team Mat; do not piss off the Irishman. His doghouse is worse than Hotch's." Cruz laughed and grabbed a plate. Hotch did the same, loosening his tie and collar as did Cruz. Yet, as they ate, they bounced ideas off of each other.

The video conference screen opened up with Matt taking a sip from a beverage cup from Arby's. He smiled. "We hit the one just outside the airport. Where are we at?"

Hotch updated the three of them. "An Oklahoma State Trooper on a routine patrol, doing a radar check on an overpass, positively ID Baxter's vehicle less than two hours ago on the H. E. Bailey Turnpike northeast of Lawton. But Baxter took the next exit and the Trooper lost him." Garcia put a map up on the screen in the corner of the jet's flat screen.

"Bastard is playing cat and mouse with us," Dave groused. "He knows we're onto him."

"Dave," Matt asked.

"Garcia, through her digging found out that Baxter called into his supervisor two nights ago and said he had to take the rest of the week off. 'Something came up'. The supervisor approved it."

"That means he's following the case and someone, unbeknownst to them tipped him off that we're here. Garcia, how more vacation does this idiot have?"

"Sir Irish, he had enough to get him through the first of April. The way he's burning it now, I don't know. Honestly sir, I've got too much….."

"That's OK Garcia; that's for us to work on. Thank you."

"Thanks Matt; I agree with you," Dave said. "Garcia and Kevin are working on the tip off angle as well as Anderson, who's doing the county search. They don't need anymore. JJ and I will work on that in the morning. Reid is heads down in Baxter's master's thesis with Blake." Matt nodded his head in approval.

Hotch continued. "Tactical for each search will assemble at the Dallas Field Office at 5 am for a briefing. The case is now federal, so we'll be in the lead with Texas State Police and Rangers assisting. SAC Hollins will have an SUV waiting for you at the airport." Matt nodded his agreement, remembering Hollins from the sniper case last fall. Morgan and Prentiss looked at their watches and groaned.

"We should be on the ground in less than forty minutes," Matt reported. "We're going to our hotel and grab some sleep. Anderson just forwarded our reservations to us." Hotch nodded. "In the meantime," Matt smiled broadly, "Garcia you ready?"

"Give me a sec Cob." Abbey Taylor magically appeared. Reid and Blake looked up from their reading.

"Hey babe," Matt smiled. "How are all the kids?" Abbey could only get audio back from the two groups.

"The five of them are all finally asleep. Colin and Henry had to have a grab fest until Mudgie growled at them and went to sleep with Casey," Abbey laughed. "That took the wind out of their sails."

"Whoa," JJ said. "What's Henry doing there?"

"And Jack," Hotch asked.

"And Mudgie," Dave added.

"I think I need a scorecard," Cruz whispered to Blake who smiled.

"Jess got called into the office with a possible security threat to the bank's IT systems." Except for Cruz, they all knew that Jessica's fall back when she had Jack was Abbey. "Will got called out on a case and Kate had to take her mother to the emergency room for an appendicitis attack. He called Garcia, she called me and Henry's here. I grabbed Mudg on the way home from work and Raquel held down the fort until then and helped with dinner. And she's coming in early tomorrow morning to help get everyone ready for school. Relax all of you; it's fine. Casey is in her bed, the little guys are in are in the extra room next our bedroom, and the big guys are in the bunk beds in the boys' room," she smiled. "Between the two four legged sitters and me, it's all covered."

"You rock Abbey," Emily smiled. Abbey beamed back.

"So this means no Skype session with our miniature Avengers," Blake asked.

"Sorry Alex," Abbey smiled. "Penelope and Kevin got that tonight. It was the usual with that group," Abbey said, rolling her eyes with a laugh. "You'll just have to settle for the next best thing. Hit it Penelope."

The video feed switched to the dining room table of the Taylor's kitchen. All five of the kids were in their pajamas, having cookies and milk. Garcia obviously had recorded the last part of the Skype session for the team.

Henry was first up, wiping his milk mustache on his sleeve as he smiled. "Hi momma; I miss you. But I had a lot of fun here. I love you. Good night; sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite," he beamed. JJ softly smiled at the saying she told Henry every night, tucking him in.

"Hey dad! Me and Henry are going to bunk together tonight! And Mudg is going to stay with us! The other guys get Wilma. Love ya dad." Colin Taylor's usual enthusiasm spread through the conference room and jet. Cruz smiled.

"Hey dad; you should see the awesome race track that Jack and I built. We had seven different crashes tonight. It rocked. Miss you and love ya dad." Matt shook his head at his oldest son who was becoming a NASCAR lugnut.

"Hi dad; we really had fun time tonight," Jack, the "leader" of the group reported with a huge smile. "I miss you; get home soon. Love ya dad." Hotch smiled at the image of his son.

"Hi daddy," Casee smiled. The only female of the group immediately melted hearts, her dad's the most. "All of us played downstairs together really good until Colin and Henry tried to interrupt me in my kitchen. But I chased them away with my skillet." The group roared. "Love you daddy; come home soon."

They all could hear Abbey in the background. "Ready?" Five heads nodded. "Go Henry."

Henry pulled a brightly colored sign from behind his back, made with loving care. _Good night Uncle Spence_ it read, with a fire breathing dragon in the corner. Colin was next. _Good night Emily_ read his, along with his rendition of Sergio. _Good night Alex_ Cam's said across an open book. Alex beamed. Jack saluted, holding up his. _Good night Chief Cruz_. Cruz saluted back as Hotch broadly smiled. Casee looked into the camera. "Good night Uncle Dave; I love you." JJ rubbed his shoulder as Rossi once again melted into the puddle that only Catherine Elizabeth Taylor could do to him. The camera zoomed out to the five of them.

"GO TEAM GO!" The video ended and Abbey reappeared.

"You just had to teach our daughter one of your tricks," Matt laughed.

Abbey wagged a finger at him. "Hey it worked on you," she said laughing. The rest roared again. "Get some rest all of you, knowing the home front is safe. Just make the world safer for everyone else. And stay safe all of you. I love you Matt."

"Love you too babe; Morgan, Prentiss and I are about to land in Dallas." The video session from Quantico ended.

"Hotch, you and the team get your butts to the hotel as well. I know you all will be snooping in by six."

Dave smiled at Hotch. "Thanks Cob."

Matt laughed. "He's all yours Big Dog. Tuck him in gently." Matt ended the session before he could see Hotch giving him the finger.

Rossi looked at Cruz. "Mat, now you know why we do this job."

###

**A/N: With all due respect to the Big Mac, the Whopper, White Castle sliders and the Colonel's secret recipe, give me an Arby's Beef 'n' Cheddar any day.**

**NASCAR is a very popular car racing sport in the US; especially in the southern states. My two nephews are big fans as well. I call them lugnuts. That's the bolts that hold the tire rim onto the frame of the racecar.**

**SAC Hollins is from CM episode 9.3 **_**Final Shot**_**. All rights to the Hollins character belong to the first chapter acknowledgements as well as the episode writer Sharon Lee Watson.**

**For you JAG fans like me, I still call him Admiral Chegwidden. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To my super sharp readers that pointed out that Morgan got missed in the convo with kids, I'd like to say that big, bad Derek didn't need a personal shout out and just enjoyed seeing the kids. Or like my Dutch Delight commented, "you ran out of kids". But that's a copout. I plain missed that one. My sincerest apologies to the Morgan fans; I promise I'll make up for this blunder.**

Chapter 10

FBI SWAT Captain Donald Morrison and his Lieutenant Scott Lawson noticed the three walk in the doors with extra-large cups of coffee in their hands; their go bags hanging from their shoulders. "Oh good," Lawson said with his drawl, rolling his eyes, "the profilers are here."

Morrison shook his head. "I don't know about you Scott, but they found the connection before anyone else did and used their skills to get a huge lead. And they helped get that sniper idiot last fall. I'm gonna cut them some slack," he drawled back, walking up to the three.

He stuck out his hand to Matt, who shook it, making the introductions. Lawson joined them. "We've done our homework but I just want to double-check with y'all. There's no possible chance of poison in the air."

Matt shook his head. "From Compound 1080, no; that is only ingested orally. From other possible ones, we can't tell you that for certain. All we know is that Baxter is a brilliant chemist who's also a psychopath."

"That knows we're here," Prentiss added.

"So y'all are saying that we should wear gas masks just in case," Lawson said.

"It's not our call," Morgan said. "But that's how'd we play it. The decision is yours."

"Better safe than sorry Agent," Morrison said, looking at Matt, knowing his background.

"I'm Matt and I don't like losing my people on my watch. Besides, the Bureau paperwork is a bitch."

"I hear that," Morrison smiled. "I'm Donnie. Come on into the briefing room; we're just about ready to start." The agents followed him in, with Lawson shaking Morgan and Prentiss' hands.

-00CM00—

At ten minutes after six, Matt felt his cell vibrate in his T-shirt pocket. He pulled it out, looking at the caller ID.

"Taylor."

"Matt, its Hotch. Give me an update."

"I'm with SWAT Captain Morrison; we're Assault Team One, hitting the farm complex with the largest group to conduct our search. Texas State Police and Rangers are backing us. Morgan and Prentiss are with Lieutenant Lawson with Assault Team Two with six other SWAT agents. They've got Baxter's house. Morgan and Lawson are working together. Both teams are taking Level One precautions including gas masks and protective skin clothing. We'll both be pulling up a couple blocks away in a quiet place to suit up. The SWAT agents have produced a solid plan. Each team has a member with a hazmat reader for any airborne poisons. It will be a simultaneous raid, hitting both places at 6:30."

Agent Brock silently walked in with a box of pastries in one hand and her coffee cup in another. Setting the box down, she was followed by another agent that brought in a small stack of paper plates and napkins. He set them down and left. JJ smiled at him while pacing. Reid and Blake tried to occupy themselves going over Baxter's thesis more.

"It's a sound plan Matt; run with it," Cruz said.

"Roger that sir."

"Stay safe Matt. All of you; check in with me when you're done."

"Roger that Hotch." The cell phone connection clicked off.

Dave looked at his watch, took a sip of his coffee and rocked in his chair. "I hate sitting on my ass and waiting." He wasn't the only person in the room feeling that sentiment.

-00CM00-

The teams hit precisely at the appointed time. It took Assault Team Two less than ten minutes to entirely clear Baxter's home. The agent with the hazmat reader gave all of them a fist up and then a perpendicular arm move for an all clear. Emily tugged off her gas mask. "Thank God."

Morgan, doing the same, along with his hazmat gloves, pulled his cell out. "Hotch, its Morgan. We're clear at Baxter's house. He isn't here."

"Morgan, you and Prentiss know what to do."

"Tear the place apart; we're all over it Hotch."

Dave rose out of his chair, grabbed a plate and opened the box. He selected one and shoved the pastry at Hotch. "You eat or none of us do." Hotch relented and they all sat down, waiting to hear from Team One.

Team One moved like a methodical machine. Matt was highly impressed with the group and their professionalism. _This is a solid unit _he smiled to himself as he and Morrison hit an out building on the property. They made a quick sweep, with each doing the same all clear signal as Team Two. With the protective clothing and gas masks, they all relied on hand signals. The two headed out of the building. Each two person squad hitting the buildings on the farm site emerged as well, except for one. Matt raced to the building, with Morrison following him. A Ranger on guard at the door nodded for the two of them to enter. They quickly caught up to the search team as the hazmat agent gave the all clear. Matt pulled off his gas mask and looked around. "Oh holy fuckin' shit." He looked at Morrison pulling off his gas mask. "You have a team with video cams?" Morrison nodded. "Get them in here _now_."

Matt walked out of the building to hear the teams calling all clear. He pulled his hazmat hood, gloves and jacket off, tossing them on the ground, with his Kevlar next. He let the cool morning Texas air take away the singeing warmth, using his sweat soaked t-shirt to help. He pulled out his cell. "Hotch, its Matt. We're clear and Baxter isn't here." Everyone in the conference room breathed a sigh of relief. A Texas Ranger walked up, handing him a bottle of water. Matt smiled his thanks, taking a huge drink.

"Hotch, you can't believe the lab we just found. It looks like a playground of Reid's wildest dreams. They're taking video now. We'll get it to you ASAP. What about Morgan and Prentiss?"

"The house is clear; Baxter wasn't there. We know he's playing with us. They're tearing the place apart for clues as we speak."

"Hotch," Matt asked, taking another huge gulp of water. "How much do you really trust my gut?"

"Matt?"

"I do Matt," Rossi piped up. "Talk to me."

"Dave, call Chuck and Angie and get your asses to Dallas."

"Roger that Colonel," the former Marine said.

Within three hours, the BAU's stalwart pilots got the jet back to Oklahoma City; the team loaded on and was making their approach again into the Dallas area. Cruz looked at Hotch with a small smile as they buckled up together for landing. "Good thing I'm along Hotch; otherwise approving all this flying time would be a bitch with the brass."

Dave, sharing the four top of seats with the two of them, smiled at Cruz with his usual finger point.

-00CM00-

SAC Hollins looked at the group as they entered the door. "Good to have you back," he smiled, shaking Hotch's hand. "You know you've got the run of the place. Tanya's staff has y'all set up in the same conference room." Agent Tanya Mays smiled at the group with a wave from her office while on her phone. JJ smiled back at her as Hotch introduced Cruz to Hollins.

They all walked in to see Matt, freshly showered, going over his Tablet with Morgan and Prentiss doing the same. "Dive in folks," he said, without his usual smile. The team on the plane had begun to receive some of the data the two had recovered from Baxter's home as well as the video from the lab at the farm.

Reid looked at Matt, dropping his ever present brown leather book bag into a chair. "You're right Cob; I could go nuts in there."

Matt handed him hard copies of the research notes they had recovered at the scene. "Sorry Doc," he smiled. "I know you like it all digitized." The rest of the team snickered as they dove in.

Hotch shook Matt's hand. "You think he's going to strike in the Dallas area?"

Matt shrugged, waving a finger at Prentiss and Morgan. "We're already debating that. That's why I wanted fresh eyes and perspectives." Cruz pointed at Dave.

Dave shook him off, picking up on Matt's words. "You don't think he is?"

"Didn't you say he's playing with us?" Dave nodded. "We've got one big ass smoke screen."

###

**A/N: More characters from the CM episode 9.3 **_**Final Shot**_**. Same rights reserved as stated in last chapter, along with the writer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"We found Baxter's journal," Prentiss said. "The technology staff here did a rush job in getting it digitized for us so the actual journal could be placed in evidence. He doesn't talk about the actual accidents at all."

"He's too smart for that," Morgan interrupted.

"But he talks at length about his pre-planning," Emily continued. "Only it's in general and like it's some sort of code or riddle. He needs to talk about it, but he won't give up the specifics."

Hotch looked at Morgan. "Did you find any of his videos of the accidents?"

Morgan shook his head. "He obviously had a laptop that he took along with him but there was nothing else. No flash drives, glasses, digital camera; nothing except the journal."

"Which he's taunting us with," Matt said. Dave looked at him.

Emily scrolled her Tablet up a bit. "I like this plan of mine," she quoted from the journal. "I think it's a capital idea."

"Here's another," Morgan said. "My final stand will be like the Alamo."

"This plan is like hitting a gusher of black gold," Matt read a third, handing his Tablet to Rossi.

"The reference to the Alamo doesn't need explaining," Blake said. "Capital idea could be Austin. Sorry, I'm stuck on the third."

"Oilers hit black gold," Cruz said. "As in the old NFL Houston Oilers."

"Boom," Matt said to Cruz with his finger point. He looked at Hotch. "Garcia is digging through his financials, trying to find the money trail. Kevin is following up on other property that Baxter may have," he reported. "Right now, they're coming up with squat." He looked at Reid. "Did you see the video?"

Reid nodded his head. "It appears to me that it hasn't been used in a while. He's got what he needs to finish his work."

"I keep bumping into something you said Matt," Dave added. "He knows we're here. How? When were those entries put in about the cities," he asked looking at Emily and Morgan.

"The first two Sunday; the last Monday," Morgan answered.

"We didn't get this case until Monday. Why was he already anticipating he'd be playing games with us before we even were in the air?"

"He's following us somehow," JJ said. "Probably for a while."

Matt looked at Dave. "He's a narcissist; he wanted us here. The question is why?"

Dave smiled. "Boom Cob. We figured that out, we catch this guy."

"Does this mean the alerts and BOLO searches can be called off in the neighboring states," Cruz asked.

Hotch looked at him. "Let me guess; the Director is getting some heat about the manpower and hours from the states that haven't been hit." Cruz nodded.

"I think we can narrow it to Texas," Morgan said.

"I agree," Dave added.

"I don't," Matt stated. Hotch and Dave looked at him.

"Look at the map," he said, walking to the one in the conference room. "The last know sighting of Baxter was on the Bailey Tollway in Oklahoma, heading toward Lawton," he said, pointing at the map. "From there, the only freeway is the extension of the tollway that goes into Wichita Falls Texas. After that, there are no more freeways."

He looked at Dave with a point. "From day one, you hammered me over the head that while I could profile, my problem was I didn't trust the profile. The profile says this guy is a thrill killer looking for his next high. You cannot convince me that this unsub is going to take a day or two off and drive the back roads," he said, pointing hard at the map, "enjoying the scenery. That does not fit the profile. He's either taken a short cut to get on I-35 that can take him north or south; or back into Oklahoma City where I-40 takes him east or west. I do trust the profile and my gut agrees with all of you; he'll stay local. But like I said, it's a big goddamn smoke screen. So do we really want to jeopardize lives with that smoke blinding us in the eyes? Not on my watch."

Dave slightly smiled. "I think I trained you too well; point taken Matt."

Cruz looked at Hotch. "I'll let the Director know," he said and left the room.

"So how do we find this SOB," Morgan asked.

"The way we always do," Hotch answered. "We work the profile and dig for clues. Baxter had to leave us something."

Matt pulled out his cell and put it on speaker as the phone dialed digits. "Yes my Celtic Commander?"

"Garcia, how much of Baxter's family history do you have?"

"You mean like the family tree?"

"Exactly."

"Not much but I never bothered to look. Why sir?"

"Garcia, take apart that family tree and then put it into our database and see if you can find any connection between Baxter's family and our previous cases. Have Kevin work the financials as well as the property angle. This is your priority."

"You got it Cob."

Reid looked at Rossi. "I think you created a monster," he softly smiled.

-00CM00-

They spent the next four hours scouring through every bit of evidence in front of them. As the afternoon wore on, Matt noticed Reid looking at his watch more and more.

"Reid? Something you'd like to share with the class?"

"What time is it?" Reid looked at him.

Matt looked at his watch. "Two-fifteen; why?"

"Schools will be getting out soon. And school busses in metro areas sometimes have to travel on freeways. What would give Baxter, with his psychopathic mind, the biggest high?" Everyone's stomach in the room did a flip-flop.

Matt looked at him. "And you told Rossi I'm the monster he created?" Reid started to open his mouth. Matt waved him off. "I agree with you Reid. I hate the thought of it, but it could be that."

Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Blake said a collective "shit" in unison. Cruz looked at Hotch and Rossi. They both just shook their heads. "Can we get all the busses covered in metro areas with patrol cars," Cruz asked.

Hotch was already digging for his cell to call the Texas State Police.

-00CM00-

At four-thirty, with no incidents reported, the team took a collective sigh of relief and headed to the bathrooms. Matt, standing in between Hotch and Rossi at the urinal felt his cell buzz in his pocket. He finished his business, washed and dried his hands and pulled his cell out as he went out the door.

He looked at the call missed icon. "Garcia? You got something?"

"Sir, why didn't you answer me?"

"Because as much as I love you Garcia, I didn't think you needed to hear me, Hotch and Rossi taking a leak. Spill it."

"Oh sir, you are not going to believe what just pinged on my screens."

"Hang on a sec Garcia." Matt put his cell on mute and let out his shrill whistle. The rest of the team came running, with Blake and Prentiss drying their hands as they spirited towards the conference room.

Reid and JJ, along with Cruz, were already there. Matt shut the mute off and hit the speaker button. "Garcia, give us a second for the team to gather." He looked around. "Go Garcia."

"Oh sir, it's just wow wow to the tenth degree of wow."

"Garcia," Hotch and Matt impatiently said together.

"Sirs, it seems our boy Ronald Baxter had a fourth male cousin that lived in southern California. For some reason that I don't know, their mothers were close. So the Baxter family would spend spring break with the family in SoCal enjoying the beaches. And the cousin's name was Norman Hill."

"Good work Garcia," Hotch said as Matt ended the call.

"I don't recognize the name," JJ said.

"That's because you were on maternity leave at the time," Prentiss said. "Norman Hill thought he was a worthless husband and father that let his youngest daughter get killed in a tragic hit and run."

Morgan took up the profile. "He thought his family blamed him and bought a shotgun to kill himself. Yet, by coincidence, something happened on a freeway on ramp as he was coming home which narrowed the lanes down from two to one and set him off."

"He shot up a car of a woman driving a Mercedes that resembled his wife that had cut him off and disparaged him," Hotch continued. "Later that night, after sawing off the shotgun, he killed his family and then went on a spree."

"Whoa, wait a second," Blake said. "You said his name was Norman?" The rest of the team, minus JJ, nodded their heads. "I just read something in Baxter's journal, going back about ten months. I flagged it." Blake dug through her Tablet. "Here it is. 'My Cheers buddy will be so proud of me'."

"Cheers buddy," Reid asked. "I don't get it."

Matt shook his head with a smile. "Cheers, as in the TV sitcom in the 80's. Who was the best bud at Cheers?"

"Norm," Dave said, mimicking the call the bar denizen received on the show, looking around. "All of you need to watch more late night TV comedy classics."

"And ten months ago," Hotch said, "is when Baxter started taking off from work." Dave nodded his head.

Reid pulled out his cell phone. "Garcia?"

"Yes boy wonder."

"Do you have the full text of Baxter's journal?"

"You know it."

"Do a search for any mention of a 'Cheers buddy' and put it up on our screen."

"Uno momento good Doctor." The text appeared on the screen less than two minutes later.

Reid read it in a flash. "After each kill, he says 'my Cheers buddy, now with no beach, would be proud of me'."

Dave shook his head. "The psychopathic bastard used this as an homage to his only friend; probably the only member of family that he felt close to."

"If he had got too close to his mother, he would have got the same treatment she did from the old man," Matt said. Hotch nodded his head.

"So how does this help you find this SOB," Cruz asked.

"Cob," Kevin jumped in with Reid's phone still on speaker. "I may have something. But Doc, I might need some help."

"Go ahead Kevin," Matt said.

"Sir, I followed your lead and found some off the charts spending habits in the Dallas area with a pre-paid credit card that was issued from an off-shore bank account."

"Go on Kevin," Matt said.

"Doing that voodoo that me and Penelope do so well, I found a name. Baxter Clayton. The first name hit but I can't add up the rest."

They all looked at Reid, processing the information much like the character Data from the Star Trek series did. He smiled at them. "Clayton refers to the 1957 Clayton Anti-Trust Act. Pierre S. duPont in the 1920's invested heavily into the fledgling company known as General Motors. With his infusion of $25 million dollars of buying GM stock, he gave GM the power to grow into the number one auto manufacturer in the country. The Clayton Act forced DuPont to divest itself of GM shares."

"And Baxter has been a loyal DuPont employee for how many years," Dave noted. "It all fits."

"And Cob," Kevin said. "Baxter Clayton owes a small farm outside of Fort Worth; Saginaw to be exact. Sending you the coordinates now."

Matt looked at Hotch. "He's rushing to do his final act; he'll make a mistake." Rossi nodded his agreement.

SAC Hollins rushed in. "A Texas State patrolman just had an encounter with Baxter less fifteen minutes ago in the Fort Worth area. He walked into a Perk and Pancake, noticing a car matching Baxter's in the parking lot. He went in and saw a man matching Baxter's description talking to a trucker. Baxter immediately got up and headed towards the bathrooms as the waitress was bringing his coffee. The officer, after taking some time, followed him. Baxter kicked the window out of the men's bathroom to escape. Texas State Troopers are on a full scale manhunt."

Matt looked at Hollins with a smile. "And we know where he's going. To ground; his hiding place."

"His Alamo," Morgan said, getting up. Matt gave him the finger point.

Dave looked at Cruz. "They always do." Matt gave Hollins the address.

"SAC Hollins," Matt said, stopping him from leaving the room. "We'd appreciate it if Captain Morrison's team was in the lead."

Hollins smiled. "Donnie has been not so patiently waiting."

Hotch looked at his team. "Let's stop this guy. Matt and Morgan have the lead. We all follow security protocols." The rest of the team rose and went to their go bags.

###

**A/N: I'm sorta digging around the CM realm of episodes with this story; and loving every minute. Normal Hill is from the S4 episode **_**Normal**_**. Andrew Wilder gets the author acknowledgement**.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My stories are rated "T" for a reason; potty mouth alert.**

Chapter 12

An hour later, with the western sky turning its amber evening colors of sunset, SWAT Captain Morrison and his team, along with all the members of the BAU, screeched to a halt at the end of the driveway to the address Kevin had provided.

A Texas State Police trooper looked at them as they all jumped out of their vehicles. He nodded at Morrison. "Donnie, he hasn't come out; at least past me. And we've got six county mounties on ATV's patrolling every inch of the property line; it isn't that big. He's not on foot."

Matt shook his head. "He's going to make his stand here," he said, wrapping his Kevlar a bit tighter around his body, getting it up closer around his neck. The BAU team followed suit, knowing Matt's standards for wearing Kevlar. Many of the FBI SWAT team noticed and did the same thing. Morrison looked at Matt. "Donnie, it's your call; we're just here to assist in case things go south. We know how to talk to these people."

"Cob, you don't think we need the bio protection?"

"He hasn't used the lab equipment in a while," Dave said.

Reid nodded his agreement. "And from what I saw of the lab, he didn't have the equipment vaporize a poison."

Hollins looked at Morrison, pulling his Kevlar up closer to his neck. "They know this guy Donnie; we trust them."

"Yes sir," Morrison smiled, looking at Matt. "Do any of you have night vision?"

Matt smiled and nodded. "Myself, Hotch and Morgan."

"You're with the assault teams." The three of them nodded, getting that equipment out of their go bags. They each put them on the top of their heads, ready to pull down if needed.

"Donnie, if I may, I'd like Rossi on team two with Lieutenant Lawson. He's our lead negotiator."

"You got it Cob." Lawson smiled, shaking Dave's hand.

"And Donnie; don't let the ladies or the skinny kid fool you. I trust them all with my back. And we may need them."

Morrison nodded. "Duly noted Cob." He gave out the assignments for the two person assault teams in back-up, looking at Matt to add the members of the BAU team that fit. Cruz and Hollins, along with the State Trooper were in reserve. "What's the profile say about this guy in this situation?"

"Suicide by cop," Reid said. "Baxter said something in his journal about not being a caged bird like his Cheer's buddy."

"We got a plan Cob?"

"You've got one helluva a plan Donnie. Let's get it done." Just then, his cell buzzed in his pants pocket. He looked at the caller ID. Garcia knew better than to call him just before a raid. "Donnie, hang on." Morrison looked at him.

"Garcia, you're on speaker."

"Roger that Sir Cob; and you know I normally wouldn't interrupt you while you're wearing Kevlar. But sir, Kevin and I just uncovered some info you need to know."

"Go Garcia," Hotch said. Morrison nodded at him.

"My liege, Baxter legally owns a Smith and Wesson .357 bulldog."

"We didn't recover that from the house," Emily said. Lawson nodded.

"And sir," Kevin said, "Baxter purchased a semi-automatic rifle with a night scope at Sam's Gun Shop less than six miles southwest of your position a little less than an hour ago."

"Good stuff gang," Morgan said. "Thanks for the update."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch and Matt said in unison. Matt shut down his cell.

Matt looked at Morrison. "Now we know for sure the site is safe from poisons. We're minutes behind him. But Donnie…."

"I hate the frickin' paperwork too Cob," he smiled. He looked around at his team. "Did y'all hear that," he asked, a bit louder. They nodded their heads. "Let's be smart." They all did a comm check.

Matt clamped Morrison shoulder. "Let's move out." Matt and Hotch shook hands, nodding at Morgan and Rossi.

"Y'all have your assignments," Morrison said. "Mount up and let's move." The teams got together in their respective vehicles and drove up the driveway.

As they crusted the crown of the driveway, a single shot pierced the middle of the windshield of the SUV that Morrison was driving with Matt in the passenger side. Morrison screeched to a halt. The following vehicles did as well.

"Keep going," Matt said. "That was just an intimidation shot on his part. The windshield is a damn big target. He couldn't miss. Call his bluff," Matt said with his experienced battlefield voice of command. There was no sense of urgency or alarm. The BAU team recognized his tone. "Move up."

Cruz, in the fifth vehicle back, looked at JJ across the seat from him. She looked at Cruz and smiled, simply nodding her head.

Morrison, trusting Matt implicitly, continued forward. "Morgan, did you see where that gun shot came from?"

"Negative Cob."

"Cob, it came from one of the upper windows of the farmhouse," Dave said. "It fits the profile; he's making his stand."

"Roger that Dave; I see the open window. Our target is the farmhouse," Matt said. "All teams acknowledge and use precautions." They all pinged their agreement.

As the teams pulled into the driveway near the farmhouse, they all exited out of the right side of the vehicles, using them as cover. Lawson and Rossi with Team Two went around the backside of an out building to swing around the farm and approach the backside. Part of the Team One assault unit, with Morgan stopped in the driveway about twenty yards behind the other vehicles to approach the front part of the farmhouse.

Team One waited for Team Two to get in place. Matt pointed out the open window to Morrison as they started to move around the SUV. Team Two started to move from the backside of the first building they had went around to head behind a second building that was twenty feet away from farmhouse. As they moved one by one, Matt noticed Baxter rise up and take a shot at that approaching team.

The minute Baxter fired, Matt unleashed his own round. Morrison blinked at the shot and then looked to see a spray of crimson red paint the wall of the bedroom illuminated in the dusk sunshine. "All teams go!" he said.

"Agent Rossi is down," a Team Two agent shouted. Matt and Hotch immediately broke off their entry into the farmhouse to run up the small incline to the area where Rossi laid. An agent was kneeling down in front of Rossi's prone body, protecting his fallen comrade, his weapon pointed at another window.

Matt got to him first, shoving his Glock into his shoulder holster. Dave was lying on his left side. "Dave, where are you hit," Matt asked, gently rolling him on his back as Hotch joined him. It was then that they both noticed the .357 round stuck in Rossi's Kevlar.

"I can't breathe," Dave struggled to say. Matt nodded at Hotch and rose up to stand next to the other agent, re-drawing his weapon.

"Dave," Hotch said. "You're OK. You just had the wind knocked out of you. Just take small breaths," he said, lightly squeezing his shoulder. Hotch gently opened the Kevlar straps, loosening the body armor so Rossi's lungs could expand more. He took Dave's weapon out of his hand, set the safety and put it in Dave's waist holster.

Inside the house, Joaquin Hernandez, Morrison's partner, reached the stairs one step ahead of Morgan. "Go," Morgan said, following him. Morrison was a step behind the two. Hernandez and Morgan breeched the room. Hernandez moved quickly to Baxter's prone body, checking his carotid artery in his neck. He shook his head thirty seconds later, as Morrison looked at the blood and brain matter splattered against the wall.

"Cob is that good of shot," he asked Morgan, shaking his own head.

Morgan held up a finger to him, miking his comm. "Hotch, we're clear. Baxter is dead. How's Rossi?"

"Roger that. He took a .357 round in his Kevlar; he'll be fine." Morrison rubbed his shoulder.

Morgan smiled. "Colonel Matthew Taylor, Marine Corps Reserve, is a trained USMC sniper. Don't ask how his Bureau range scores are," he smiled. "I don't even look any more 'cause I know I'm not going to top them."

Morrison smiled broadly. "That's gotta be a bitch on the office pool come qual time." Hernandez smiled at the convo.

Morgan matched the smile. "Hotch is a former FBI SWAT sniper and Rossi's Marine trained as well. Our office pool on range quals doesn't even let the Three Musketeers in the equation."

Hernandez looked at him. "That's what you call them?"

Morgan nodded. "To their faces," he laughed. "But that's who they are to our team," he warmly smiled.

"Then Agent Morgan," Morrison said, "get your ass out there to check on Porthos," he smiled.

Morgan slapped him on the back. "Nailed that profile Donnie," he smiled. He hurried out of the room. Hernandez just smiled at Morrison, shaking his head.

As that scene was playing out, Section Chief Cruz flew up the incline to get to the three lead agents. _My three lead agents_ he thought. He looked at Matt, holstering his weapon again after Morgan's all clear. "How's Dave?"

Matt smiled kneeling down next to Dave's side opposite Hotch. "Like the old Timex watch commercials; he's taken a licking but he'll keep ticking."

Dave still lying on his back looked at him. "Fuck you Matt."

Matt smiled at Cruz. "Told you." Cruz smiled broadly.

JJ raced up next, with Emily and Blake two steps behind the former soccer player. Reid with his long legs quickly joined the scene as well. Matt looked at Dave. "I've told you a thousand times but you won't listen you old fart. You do not mess with a goddamn .357 Bulldog," he smiled.

Dave shook his head. "God damnit Matt; don't make me laugh. My ribs hurt like hell." Matt helped Hotch get Rossi's Kevlar off, keeping him lying on the ground. Morgan joined them and took Rossi's Kevlar from Matt.

Looking at it, Morgan couldn't resist, following Matt's lead to keep things light. "Umm Chief Cruz, I think you have a lot more explaining to do about write offs on this case." He looked at Dave's Kevlar vest again, handing to Cruz. "That sucker is toast." They all laughed, with Dave holding his ribs.

Reid smiled. "Thank you Mr. Carothers." Alex Blake unloosened her own, rubbing Reid's shoulder with her own smile.

"Amen Doc," Matt added.

Scott Lawson hustled up. "We've got EMT's on the way; glad you're OK Rossi," he smiled, looking at him.

Cruz handed him Rossi's vest. "Scott, would you mind putting that in one of the vehicles?"

Lawson smiled. "Not at all; I want to get some of my equipment off and then we'll help y'all with the search. I'll get the med crew up here."

"Thanks Scott," Matt said. He looked at Dave. "How you doing?"

"I can breathe again," he smiled. "It hurts like hell, but I can breathe." Matt rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Hotch looked at the rest of the team. "Let's get started with the search. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can get out of here." He looked at Matt. "You got him," he asked, nodding at Dave.

"The joys of being second in command; I get the sitter jobs," he said to Cruz, giving Hotch his Irish bullshit smile as he pulled off his Kevlar. JJ took it and the team moved to the vehicles. The rest of the Dallas crew was already pulling their gear off. Hollins at the end of the driveway waved the EMT crew up and pointed to where they needed to go.

The two EMT's parked next to the Bureau SUV behind the building Team Two had used for cover. They jumped out, grabbed their bags and went to Rossi's side. Matt introduced himself, told the two what happened and stood up to move away a bit to let them do their job.

Five minutes later, the band of brother and sisterhood of the Bureau made a circle around David Rossi. The search of the farmhouse could wait. They all needed to take care of their own.

"You're not putting me on a goddamn backboard," Dave argued.

"Agent Rossi," the lead EMT drawled, "I do my job by the book. And rule one in that book says I'm not Superman; I don't have X-Ray vision. I think you have a broken rib; if that has a splinter in it, it could puncture your lung. I don't want to deal with that."

Matt looked at the EMT's nametag. "Hey Chris, can I offer another solution?" The EMT looked at him. "Chris, I respect the job you do and I appreciate you wanting to do it by the book. But I know my teammate. Look around," he said, twirling his index finger. "Every one of us are trained and re-certified in field first aid. I think we can find enough volunteers to do a straight body lift."

Chris Enders looked his partner in the eye. Jamaal Needham smiled. "I'll get the gurney."

"I'll help you Jamaal," Scott Lawson said. They headed to the ambulance.

"Reid, you've got Dave's head," Matt said. Reid nodded. "Hotch and I can lift his shoulders."

"I want the wound area," Enders said.

Matt smiled at him. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"I can take the other side of the torso," Morgan said, standing next to Hotch.

"We've got the rest Chris," Donnie smiled, looking at four of his team already getting in place to take care of Rossi's hips and legs.

"So we do a straight lift and Jamaal slides the gurney right under him," Chris smiled. "I can live with that."

"So can I," Dave said.

"Shaddup Dave; you're not part of this conversation. Works for us," Matt smiled at Chris. "You've got the lead." Chris nodded.

"Chris, we're a go," Jamaal said, getting the gurney in place with Lawson.

Matt pulled Dave's weapon off his belt and blindly handed it over his head. Emily grabbed it. "Got it Matt."

They all knelt down to do their job and got into position; Enders first getting his hands under Rossi's ribcage. He nodded at Morgan and Hotch and Matt moved under Rossi's shoulder as Morgan took got his arms positioned as well. "We all set," Chris asked, looking around. He heard a chorus of _good, set, ready_. "On my mark of lift; one, two, three lift." The nine people lightly lifted Rossi in the air and Jamaal and Lawson guided the gurney underneath. "And three, two, one, down," Enders said.

David Rossi was gently laid on the gurney. "Thanks guys for the smooth ride," he smiled.

Once the EMT's had Rossi secured on the gurney, the same group picked up the gurney and carried it to the back entrance of the ambulance so it wouldn't have to roll over the rough ground. Along the way, every member of the FBI teams gathered and gave his shoulder a rub, wishing him well, following along to the ambulance door.

David Rossi looked at his fellow agents as the EMT crew got him settled into the ambulance. He gave them all of thumbs up. "See you later."

Scott Lawson looked at Matt, nodding at the SUV next to the ambulance. He rubbed his shoulder. "Take that one; we can double up with the rest of the crew." Matt started to move to vehicle. "Hey Cob," Lawson smiled, as Matt swiveled to look at him. "Keep us all in the loop."

"You got it," Matt smiled and got in as the ambulance slowly pulled down the driveway.

###


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The team returned to the Dallas Field Office as the clock read nine. Hotch's cell buzzed with an update from Matt. Hotch put it on speaker. "Dave's got one cracked rib; the bullet nailed it. The doc said that means the other two, below and above, are going to be bruised as well. They're going to kick him out in a bit."

Cruz looked at the stalwart leader of the team. "Hotch shut this down for the night. We've all put in long hours already. We get back here tomorrow at ten; wrap up what we need to with the locals, pack our gear and head back home."

Hotch smiled at him. "Was that the third or the fourth text you got from Matt?"

Cruz looked at Hollins who had joined them. "Malcolm, a word of advice; don't work with profilers," he smiled.

"Mat, this merry band of profilers are welcomed in this office anytime," he smiled, shaking his hand. "And you're right. Get them the hell out of here." The team, along with SWAT teams, finished signing off on the evidence they had logged in; the laptop with the videos of the accidents filmed with Baxter's glasses; the glasses as well. The FBI teams found everything. The BAU crew shut the conference room down.

By eleven that evening, the team were all in Hotch's Dallas hotel room, drinking beer and eating pizza. Aaron looked at his watch again. "Hotch," Morgan smiled. "Relax man; Matt said they were on the way."

They all heard the door open two minutes later. Dave walked in first, followed by Matt. They looked around to see some of the trash baskets from the team's rooms filled with ice and bottled beer. Morgan pulled out an ice cold Miller Lite and handed it to Matt, taking a long swig of his own Bud Light. Matt uncapped it and they clinked beer bottle necks. Matt winked at him. "I think I'm done sitting tonight," he said, taking a long tug of his beer.

Morgan laughed and nodded at Matt. JJ, Prentiss and Blake were all over Dave, getting him gently settled into a chair, with Hotch keeping a close eye. Cruz walked up to the two of them smiling, drinking his own beer. "I think Agent Taylor you're officially off duty."

"Roger that sir," he smiled. His cell buzzed in his pocket and Matt fished it out. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes at Morgan and Cruz. "Then again; maybe not." He put the phone to his ear. "Hi babe; we just back to the hotel room. Dave's fine and here with us." Cruz and Morgan shared a smile and Matt moved into the adjoining room to talk to Abbey in private. He walked in a couple minutes later saying, "We'll be home tomorrow afternoon. When I have an ETA, I'll let you know." He listened for a minute and smiled. "I'll add that to all the attention Dave is getting. He's milking a couple bum ribs for all he's worth." Dave gave Matt a one finger salute and took a sip of his beer. "Love you too babe. Good night; see you tomorrow." Reid handed Rossi a plate with pizza slices as Matt dug in as well.

When Dave finished eating, Matt looked at him, pulling out a prescription bottle from his pocket. "Scotch or Percocet? You can't have both."

"Scotch," Dave smiled. "I'll save the pills for tomorrow." Matt tossed the bottle to Hotch as Morgan poured Dave's magic elixir.

"Chief Cruz said I'm off duty for the rest of the night. He's all yours," Matt devilishly smiled at Hotch.

-00CM00-

The team walked into the conference room at ten the next morning. They dived into taking down all the boards and gathered the files they had created. Dave sat in a chair, marking each box with notations that were needed to summarize what each box held. "Why in the hell do I get this job," Dave groused with a question.

Matt smiled. "Because you've been milking being on the DL."

Reid beamed. "Better you than me."

"Screw you both," Rossi responded. Matt and Reid shared a high five.

Cruz and Hotch finished the final paperwork with Hollins, which was considerable with so many Field Offices involved. Matt and Morgan helped stack the boxes next to a wall as they were filled. It was up to the Field Office staff to get them shipped to the BAU. They knew the drill.

Tanya Mays dropped in as they were about to pack up briefcases with their laptops and Tablets. "Sorry, I didn't get to connect with all of you on this one, but I'm working my own case. Great job again," she smiled. "I'd love to talk with all of you more, but I'm waiting on a search warrant to catch my own idiot. Have a safe trip home."

Hotch and Matt shook her hand, wishing her well. She nodded at the rest and headed to her office. Matt's cell buzzed. He looked at the text and then Hotch. "Chuck and Angie's flight plan is cleared and the jet is fueled and ready to go." Hotch smiled his assent.

An hour later, the team put their weapons into their go bags so they could be loaded on the jet at Dallas Love Field. It was Chuck and Angie's favorite option to dealing with Dallas-Fort Worth International. Cruz got a very sore Dave on the jet and settled into the two top of seats in the back.

Hotch got on behind them, dumping his briefcase in the seat next to Matt's. He went into the aft galley and grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge and handed it to Dave. "Take a pill and sleep." Cruz nodded and smiled at Dave. The rest of the team got on quickly and found seats, stowing their briefcases.

Matt got on last, checked in with Chuck and Angie, and looked the team over as he made his way to his seat. After handing his briefcase to Hotch for him to stow, he pulled a blanket from an overhead bin and tucked it around Dave. "Good night sweetheart," he devilishly smiled. Dave just smiled, putting his legs up on the other seat.

Twenty minutes later, the wonderful flight crew that served the BAU team had them winging towards home. Dave softly snored. Once they reached cruising altitude with a promised smooth ride back to Quantico, the team took their seatbelts off and milled around. Cruz eyed Hotch and Matt across the four top. "I've heard a rumor floating around about a cribbage board on this bird," he smiled.

Hotch and Matt looked at each other, smiled, then focused on Cruz again. "Do you want to take the two of us on alone," Hotch challenged.

"Or do you need a partner for back-up," Matt finished.

"Oh a partner," Cruz laughed. "I definitely need the back-up." He looked at JJ.

JJ shook her head. "I've still got some aches from the last time. Recruit Emily; I'm sitting this mission out." The team all laughed at the joke, yet still remembering how close they all came to losing the two of them a month ago.

Hotch provided the ace to gain the winning point of the rubber match. "Goddamn you Hotch; I always thought Cob had the ace up his sleeve," Emily snarked.

JJ's cell buzzed with a text. _Meet you at the Taylor's. Henry been staying there. See ya then. Luvs, W_.

JJ looked at the Irishman. "Matt, Henry has been staying with Abbey and the kids this whole time?"

He smiled. "Will had a big case and Kate's mom ended up needing surgery." He shook his head with a smile. "It's all good, except for one thing."

Hotch eyed him. Matt smiled. "You really, really think Jack was going to walk away from that?" Hotch shook his head with a smile as Cruz did as well. "Jess has been there both nights to help Abbey out after Raquel left."

Matt's cell buzzed with his own text. He pulled it out and looked at it with a smile. _Hey! ETA?_

Matt hit the speed dial, putting it on speaker. "Hi babe; is Operation Team Relax a go?"

"Roger that Colonel. Raquel has the chicken hotdish heating up and I'm kicking her out the door while I'm stirring up a veggie quiche for Garcia and Kevin."

"Let me guess how that is going," he smiled. "Raquel isn't leaving until she gets hugs and loves from all her Niño's getting off the big yellow bus."

Abbey smiled, having her cell on speaker as well. "No I'm not," the occasional Honduran hot head that Matt could push her buttons and loved to spar with said. "I get my loves from my Niño's."

"Love ya Raquel; thanks again for everything sweetheart."

"Da nada Matt; Senor Dave? Is he OK?"

Matt slightly laughed. "The pain pills are working quite well Raquel. Senor Dave is sound asleep." A moment of quiet on the jet was interrupted by Dave snoring. The team all laughed. "See you both in a bit," Matt said. "Abbey, call Garcia to make sure her and Kevin are there. She has our ETA."

"See you soon Matt." The call ended.

Cruz looked around. "What the hell is going on?"

Reid smiled. "We're eating good in the neighborhood." Morgan and Blake shared a high five.

-00CM00-

Hotch quickly blew out of the go room after the team got to the BAU. Matt caught up to him as Hotch was locking his office door. The two of them had sent Dave home, with Matt taking care of his go bag. "What gives Hotch?"

He smiled, pulling his arm out from his suit coat to look at his watch. "I've got to pick up Beth at the Huntington Metro Station. She's got a long weekend."

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "See ya at the house," he smiled. Hotch nodded and flew down the steps. Matt smiled and headed to his office. He re-connected his laptop to the Bureau system, grabbed his briefcase and headed out as well.

The elevator he was on stopped on the next floor down and Cruz walked on. He looked Matt in the eye. "You're sure your wife and Raquel are OK with this?"

Matt smiled. "They are more than OK with this. Why don't you follow me to the house?"

Cruz parked his car behind the SUV that he recognized as Hotch's as Matt pulled his truck into the garage. Matt waited for Cruz to enter the garage, his luggage bag in hand. Matt reached into the beer fridge and pulled out a Miller Lite. He waved Cruz to the fridge door. "The team is here quite a bit," he smiled. "Take your pick." Cruz pulled out a bottle and Matt uncapped it for him. He nodded towards the door, opening it for Cruz.

"Make yourself at home Mat," he smiled. They walked in together, with Matt putting his luggage bag on the steps to the upper bedroom suite. They walked into the kitchen and Abbey met her husband with open arms. They shared a deep and quiet hug and a kiss. Matt introduced the Section Chief to his wife and Raquel.

The five kids went off. Again. "Hey dad!" Matt heard from his sons as they left their cartoon to welcome home another one of their conquering heroes. Matt gathered them both in his strong arms to hug them.

He looked at Colin. "Did you behave while I was gone?"

Colin thought for a second. "Did the best I could dad."

Abbey shook her head, standing next to Cruz as he smiled. "That's all I want son; you do your best; and then maybe a little better." Colin beamed and Matt kissed his cheek. Matt looked Cam in the eye. "You and Jack helped mom and Aunt Jess hold down the fort?"

"You know it dad," he smiled.

"You rock son; I'm proud of you," Matt said, placing a kiss on his forehead. Cam beamed his response. He put the boys down and pulled Casee into a hug. "Hi luvs; missed you much. You got a smoochie for me?"

She let go of the bear hug she had her father's neck in and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss. "That's the lovin' I need," Matt smiled. He put her down and grabbed Henry, tossing him into the air. "Hey hammerin' Hank!" That was Matt's nickname for the young LaMontagne, remembering listening to Atlanta Braves games on the radio with his grandfather that remembered the Braves in Milwaukee.

"Hey Uncle Matt," Henry beamed, giving Matt a hug. "Is momma coming here soon?"

Matt put his forehead against Henry's, smiling. "And maybe an extra surprise." He crouched down to put Henry on the floor and looked at Jack. "You gettin' too old to give me a hug?"

"No way Uncle Matt," Jack smiled. Cruz looked at Hotch and Beth beaming. Hotch introduced Beth to Mat as Matt gave Wilma and Mudg their _glad I'm home rubdown_. Both the dogs barked their delight as he finished. Beth and Matt shared a hug.

Dave walked in five minutes later. It took all the adults, save Cruz to keep the kids from attacking him. Abbey and Beth got him tucked into the recliner in the living room with boys jumping back on the couch to resume watching their cartoon. Dave laughed along with the kids watching _Tom and Jerry_.

Morgan came in a few minutes later, beer in hand. He made his way around the kitchen island, playing his ladies' man persona to the hilt with Raquel, Abbey and Beth. Hotch and Cruz just shook their heads at each other; then noticed Matt. He was beaming.

Casee, with her piercing blue eyes met Morgan in the kitchen, her hands on her hips. Matt winked at Cruz and Hotch. "Whoa," Morgan said.

"You and me need to talk D." Morgan froze. Casee laughed, holding out her arms. Morgan smiled and picked her up in his muscular arm, getting a kiss on the cheek from her. "D, you didn't get a picture the other night. Do you still love me?"

"Always, my luvs," he smiled, softly kissing her cheek. "Just seeing all you kids makes my day. But hey you; don't you have a job to do?"

"Derek?"

"Doesn't Uncle Big Dog need his favorite nurse," he asked, smiling at Casee. Casee kissed his cheek again as Derek carried her into the living room. Dave held out his right arm with his soft smile and Derek tucked Casee into the right side of Dave's chest. Derek looked at the four boys on the couch, intently watching the cartoon. He dived on the couch, setting off another melee with the boys.

Matt shook his head at the Section Chief. "When it's down time, sometimes it's hard to figure out with this group who the kids really are." Cruz roared.

As dusk settled in the area with all the team gathered, the Taylor home was once again filled with the laughter and love of the BAU family.

###


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next Monday morning, Section Chief Mateo Cruz found himself being ushered into the Director's Office at the Hoover Building in downtown DC.

Director James Comey, who had taken over for Director Mueller last September, came around his desk, extending his hand. "Good to finally meet you Chief Cruz," he said shaking Mat's hand. "You look well considering you recent medical situation. Have a seat," Comey said, waving his hand to one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Mat sat down and Comey took the other.

"Thank you sir; it's good to be back at work."

Comey smiled. "And you dove right in, going out on a case with the BAU."

"Yes sir; however that was observation more than anything on my part. I just like to see firsthand how my teams operate. And Agent Taylor made sure I was in reserve in a tactical situation."

Comey nodded his head. "I read your report over the weekend. They're a top notch group. I wish I could see them in action."

Cruz eyed him. "Mr. Director, if this about SAC Hotchner's action with the case involving Hastings and Askari ..."

Comey cut him off. "Mat, this has nothing to do with that. SAC Hotchner went over State's head, not mine. I was scratching and clawing to let them loose," he smiled. The smile faded and he deeply paused for what seemed like years to Cruz, yet mere seconds. "Mat, you and I both know they deal with some of the most horrific cases the Bureau handles. How do they keep doing it and stay sane? Don't you worry about that with them?"

"I did at first of course; but I didn't know them or had seen then working as a team." Cruz gathered his thoughts. "Now I have." Director Comey nodded at him to continue.

"They each have their own way of dealing with it. Agent Hotchner does it through his leadership of the team. He's the steady professional that does his job to the best of his abilities day in and day out. And he is damn good at his job. He is, hands down, the finest SAC I have in my command or that I've encountered in my Bureau tenure." Comey nodded. "Do some of them think he's too FBI? Sure; but at the end of the day, when the chips are down, they all look at the cornerstone of the team and see the same person doing his job the same way."

"Agent Taylor is _the_ best tactical mind I've ever seen in Bureau; and he is driven to keep every member of that team from harm's way, sacrificing his own life if needed. Yet he also is one of the most laid back agents I've ever been around. He is professional as well, but at the right moment, he can be the much needed class clown, especially for what that team deals with." Cruz smiled. "His comedic timing is wonderful." Comey smiled. "He and Hotchner are very similar in some ways, and yet vastly different in personalities. Taylor is the Yang to Hotchner's heads-down Bureau persona of 'get the job done first' Yin. They are a perfect match for being the first and second in command of that Unit."

"Agent Rossi is simply the mentor. He's another steady hand on the helm with a wealth of experience that is a great asset to the team." Cruz smiled. "Don't get me wrong Mr. Director. David Rossi will not gather the kids around the campfire and have them sing _Kumbaya_ together." Comey smiled. "However sir, they all know he's there and willing to help whenever any of them need it. And his reputation among law enforcement gives even more credibility to a team that already has earned that. And more importantly sir, the rest of the team calls the three that sit in that upper tier of the BAU the 'Three Musketeers'. And sir, that is said with respect. That's how much those three senior agents mean to that team." Comey looked at him and nodded.

"Agent Morgan will be the next SAC of the BAU. That is if ever Hotchner decides to leave. And when he does, Morgan will take what he has learned and observed from those three agents, add his own style and make his mark. While I was on medical leave, I took the time to read a lot of Chief Strauss' personal observations she made over the course of her years in command. They were very revealing; her harsh disregard of them, especially Agent Hotchner that turned into a deep respect for them all. Some would say maybe that was her relationship with Agent Rossi. I disagree; she came to realize the team she had and what they meant to each other. I hate to speak ill of those passed but she screwed the pooch with the George Foyet situation and she realized it. And I bring that up because of what she noted about Agent Morgan in one of her last entries. 'The once cocky, young stud, wanting to prove himself by charging into any situation has matured and following the example of the senior agents around him, has learned to lead. So have I'."

"What about this thing I hear about with him and Agent Garcia," Comey asked.

Cruz softly smiled. "Sir, I know the Bureau has standards like any other workplace and they must be followed, which I deeply respect and expect from my agents. However, I agree with a comment Agent Morgan made on the jet a week ago. 'I don't give a damn if Bob in payroll doesn't get the joke'. It's part of what works for this team."

A large grin spread across Comey's face, nodding. "That's not for the record Chief Cruz." Cruz smiled his acceptance.

"That brings me to Agent Garcia. Is she ever going to be on a recruiting poster for the Bureau? I doubt it. Agent Hotchner has that locked up." Comey smiled. "However sir, I could argue that maybe she should. What this team sees and deals with on daily basis is the hardest on her free and loving spirit. Yet, she works tirelessly to support this team with that free spirit intact. When this team is out on a case, battling the rough seas of a case, she is their ever present lighthouse. Like Agent Hotchner noted in one of her fit evals, 'I wouldn't change a thing.' Neither would I sir. And with recruiting standards still down, maybe some college kids should see a not so typical FBI face sir," he smiled.

"Duly noted Chief Cruz," Comey smiled.

"Agent Prentiss, in my opinion sir, is just happy to have a normal job after what she did with Interpol to catch Ian Doyle. If you can quantify that with what this team does as normal. In her world, it is. She can do her job and not have to personally expose herself. Interpol has already tried to lure her back, offering her to lead the London gateway office. Yet, in her mind, what the BAU does is 'clean'. And she's happy to do it without those strings; however what she learned working with Interpol has made her much like Agent Rossi on this team; a highly experienced profiler that knows her way around serial killers. I'm sure, one day; we will finally lose her to Interpol or some other top notch assignment. And that will be a sad day for the Bureau. She would make a helluva an instructor at the Academy."

"Then there's Dr. Reid." Cruz shook his head. "Honestly, I'm still trying to figure him out sir. And in a recent private conversation with SAC Hotchner, he simply smiled and told me to stop trying," Cruz smiled as did Comey. "His mind matches Agent Garcia's computer lair. However, I've learned, especially being in the field with the team, his physical build and professor's assistant dress is a part of who he is; and then again, is totally not the whole package he truly brings to the table. Jason Gideon did some things to hurt this team and they had to struggle with that. But Gideon did some things right, starting with making profiling a team effort. Dr. Reid is, and will be, Gideon's crowning achievement. Yet, at the end of his Bureau career, Dr. Reid will surpass his mentor." Comey nodded his head.

"Agent Jareau surpassed my expectations in that hellhole three years ago. She got out of a military Humvee as a wide eyed media liaison and went home as a tough as nails FBI agent. And the person that I originally thought would break out singing _It's a Hard Knock Life_ proved herself. Agent Rossi recognized that and knew she could handle the job." Cruz smiled. "She did as well; and with her background of sorting through cases for the team to handle as liaison, she had enough profiling experience for SAC Hotchner to quickly advance her through the profiling courses."

"Agent Blake has been a valuable addition to the team since she walked in the door. And that was not the easiest thing to do with this team. In my opinion, she should have got assigned to the team before former Agent Greenaway or even Agent Prentiss. We both know what thwarted that." Comey nodded. "It's not easy walking into a well-established team as the new person; Agent Blake has done that with ease and brings an extra dimension to the team."

"Sir, this team may have its quirks. I doubt most Bureau teams that have been together as long as they have don't as well. All I know is this: Agent Taylor puts his life on the line for every member of that team with a wife and three kids at home he could leave behind in an instant. Agent Hotchner is a very committed single father and still is the rock this team is built on. Agent Jareau juggles being a wife and mother while doing her job. Agent Rossi is closer to the team than he is to his own family. And he loves those kids as much as their parents and rightly has earned the title of Uncle Dave in those children's lives. And the rest of team simply looks at those five children as the reason for what they do." Comey looked at him.

"They, ultimately the whole team, do the job they do for those five kids. Thomas Payne said, 'If there must be trouble, let it be in my day, that my child may have peace'. Mr. Director, I've seen with my own eyes that team, looking at the horrors of the demented people and their minds that they chase, completely and almost magically, totally get their shit back together by seeing the smiling faces of those five kids." Comey looked him square in the eye.

"It's just not a Bureau team that does the job they do sir; it is a family. I'm proud to say that I have been accepted by that family," he smiled.

Cruz paused for a second to become serious. "Yet Mr. Director, please understand that does not mean I'll let that team fly solo. I have a job to do; they do as well, and to Bureau standards. And I will do my job, making sure they do theirs, no matter what I think of them. However, my understanding of them tells me to trust them implicitly because each and every one of them believes in the oath they took to become agents of this Bureau. Their record of bringing home cases is the best in the Bureau and proves that." Comey nodded. "And until they give me cause, which I doubt that I will ever get, that is my approach to this team."

Director Comey smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear Mat."

###

**A/N: After 50+ stories, I hope everyone knows by now my end of story shout-outs. While I won't repeat them again, I hope and pray you all know your support and love for me through the writing process is deeply appreciated once again. I thank my God every day for having you wonderful people in my life.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
